Descontrol
by tarastupida
Summary: Las cosas que no deberíamos hacer son las que, curiosamente, nos causan más placer. Por eso las hacemos. - Viñetas de parejas al azar! Ustedes pueden elegir, si quieren.
1. Edward & Rosalie

_Viñeta dedicada a Soffi*, porque sos una depravada y te re quiero :)_

**Chapter 1:** Mente sucia**.**

_"Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo." Ludwig Van Beethoven._

Ella siempre deseó provocarlo, ver si su control sobre sí mismo era tan fuerte como parecía. Azotarlo contra la pared y que, por un momento, dejara de mirarla con aquellos fríos ojos que la volvían loca, literalmente. Arrancar a arañazos aquella mascara imperturbable que traía siempre, hacerle ver que no tenía nada que pudiese hacerlo superior a ella, todo lo contrario.

Escupirle en la cara que ella podía con él, como, donde y cuando se le antojara.

Porque lo odiaba, su caminar altivo, su rostro imperturbable, su sonrisa fingida, sus ojos calculadores, sus movimientos controlados, su mente fisgona. Lo odiaba de pies a cabeza y, por sobre todo, odiaba que la ignorara, que se fijara en una humana cualquiera, como diciéndole que _esa_ era mejor que ella, la perfección encarnada.

Nadie, nadie era mejor que ella, y mucho menos la lenta, torpe y asocial de Bella, o el manipulador, extremista y bipolar de Edward.

No lograba entender como todos lo alababan; era el brazo derecho de Carlisle, el favorito de Esme, el mejor amigo de Emmett, el cómplice de Alice, el confidente de Jasper, el novio de Bella, el cerebrito de la clase y siempre, siempre era el más guapo del instituto. Sin importar la época o la ciudad.

No era necesario leer mentes para oír como _todas_ hablaban de él. ¡Por Dios, sólo mírenla ahora, hablando de él!

Estaba harta de que él fuera el centro del mundo, de que se creyera invencible… de que la hubiera rechazado.

Tal vez, si no la hubiesen convertido para ser su compañera, esto jamás habría pasado, jamás habría sentido aquel latente rencor hacia él. Pero en ese caso, la vida de la rubia sería aburrida y perfecta, y no puede ser así, porque la vida es injusta, eso bien lo saben todos.

Se acomodó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos, y no pudo evitar bufar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió todas las miradas en su rostro de porcelana, pero no desvió la vista de su falda, que caía con una perfecta elegancia hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de sus muslos.

El rey de roma aún no aparecía, y allí estaban todos, sentados en el comedor, esperándolo para hablar de… ¡oh! Él.

-Ahí viene – susurró Alice, segundos antes de que escucharan el motor del Volvo acercándose a la casa.

Emmett carraspeó a su lado, inquieto.

- Lo siento – le oímos decir a Edward al entrar a la sala y sentarse junto a Carlisle, en el extremo opuesto a donde ella estaba. _Perfecto_.

Carlisle había querido que se reunieran para hablar de Edward, Bella, y las visiones de Alice. Ellos estaban recién iniciando su relación y él aún estaba algo inseguro acerca de eso, en especial después de que Alice le dijera que su futuro sólo tenía dos caminos; o mataba a Bella, o ella se convertía en uno de nosotros.

A Edward ambas opciones le disgustaban.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo que conversaban, porque poco le importaba a ella lo que le pasara a la humanita esa. Estaba más concentrada en intentar no demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos, al escuchar su monotonía voz, sus calculados movimientos, la vacía expresión en su rostro. Todo, todo él parecía falso.

Jasper comenzó a hablar, intentando convencer a Edward que lo mejor sería matarla y olvidarse del asunto, mientras Esme lo miraba algo horrorizada.

Ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto a Edward reír, gritar, gemir o gruñir. Lo único que veía era aquella máscara imperturbable.

Sonrió mentalmente, cuando una atractiva idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza.

_Sabes, realmente me encantaría morder tu cuello ahora._

Edward se sacudió como si hubiese sido electrocutado y Rosalie tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando Jasper dejó de hablar y le miró extrañado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, y Edward tosió.

- Si, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo fue un calambre.

_No, en realidad, me encantaría chupar tu polla ahora. Podría ir hasta ti, desabrochar tus pantalones y chuparla hasta que te corras en mi boca._

Lo vio sacudir levemente la cabeza, antes de mirarla disimuladamente. Preguntándose, tal vez, si de una vez por todas la rubia terminó de volverse loca. Ella le respondió con la más inocente de sus sonrisas y se cruzó de piernas, haciendo que _casualmente_ la falta de deslizara hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

_O tú puedes venir y cogerme aquí, encima de la mesa. Estoy tan húmeda, Eddie, y sólo por ti. ¿Puedes olerlo?_

El odio en su mirada se hizo más intenso y ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez con sorna.

_No llevo bragas, Eddie. Lo único que tendrías que hacer sería levantar mi falda, y me tendrías desnuda e indefensa ante ti. _

Él se movió en su silla, desviando la vista hacia Carlisle, que había comenzado a hablar.

_Me encantaría sentirle lamer mis muslos, tal vez incluso morderlos un poco. Eso me calentaría aún más, sabes?_

Él volvió a mirarla, justo cuando ella descruzada sus piernas y sonreía, disfrutando como él fruncía el ceño.

_La vida no es justa, Eddie. Ahora ¿Dónde me había quedado? Ah, si. Y, luego, quiero que coloques tu cara entre mis piernas. Me encantaría sentir tu lengua dentro de mí. Se debe sentir taan bien._

Él gimió, pero rápidamente lo intentó cubrir, tosiendo. Todos lo miraron algo extrañados, excepto Jasper, que comenzaba a observarlo con diversión, probablemente ya consiente de lo que más o menos ocurría con Edward.

- ¡Maldito calambre! – murmuró, aunque todos escuchamos.

- Eh… De acuerdo, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Edward. Todos respetamos tu decisión y esperamos que sea la mejor – dijo Carlisle, dando por finalizada la discusión. – Ahora bien, sería bueno que fuéramos de caza – les dijo a todos, aunque miraba a Jasper y sus ojos negros.

Todos se levantaron, excepto ella, que ni siquiera se movió.

- Paso, yo estoy bien – dijo, mirando extrañada a Alice, que tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

Salieron de la habitación, y Emmett se despidió de ella dándome un rápido beso en la frente.

No pudo evitar sorprenderme cuando no escuchó a Edward salir de la casa. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó hacia su habitación.

Sonrió, divertida. Él se lo estaba buscando.

_También estaría excelente que me mordieras justo ahí, eso haría que me corriera enseguida, aunque estaría aún mejor, que justo antes de que eso ocurriera, metieras tus dedos. O uno o dos o tres, como quieras, a mí me da igual. Estoy segura de que te encantaría sentirme estrangular tus dedos con mi orgasmo._

Lo oyó detenerse en seco y, luego, lo siguiente que vio fue como se le venía encima, estampándola de espaldas contra la mesa del comedor.

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

La cogió por los muslos y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, llevándola en menos de un segundo hasta el sofá de su habitación.

- Eres lo peor – le oyó gruñir entre dientes, y ella volvió a reír.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola con llave tras de sí.

- No le encuentro gracia – volvió a gruñir, aplastándola contra una de las paredes.

- ¿Ah, no? Yo sí – le contestó, con una sonrisa burlona, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y apretándolo contra sí, sintiendo lo duro que estaba. Él gruñó contra su cuello, perdiéndose entre los mechones rubios. La golpeó contra la pared y ella volvió a reír.

- Yo mando aquí – le susurró ella, contra su oído, mordiendo sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse. El ahogó un gemido en su hombro.

- No lo creo – le contestó con furia, levantando la cabeza y mirándola con superioridad. Una mano apretó su desnudo muslo y la otra se coló por su blusa, atrapando sus ya erguidos pechos.

Ella miró sus manos, como comenzaban a desabrochar su blusa, como él miraba con aquellos ojos nublados por el deseo cada nuevo centímetro de piel desnuda que quedaba a la vista. Deslizó la blusa por sus delgados brazos hasta que esta cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido alguno.

Edward estaba respirando con dificultad y ella notó como el bulto en sus pantalones aumentaba. Con una sonrisa, de deshizo de su sujetador y lo arrojó a algún rincón de la habitación.

Se relamió los labios y suspiró.

- Muy bien, así que tú estás a cargo – le dijo. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus carnosos labios al responder.

- Quiero que me digas lo que vas a hacerme antes de hacerlo.

- Hmm… ¿puedo elegir lo que voy a hacer? - Ella le sonrió y le quiñó un ojo, antes de que él se quitara la camisa por sobre la cabeza y se apretara contra ella. – Creo que te haré caso – le dijo y Rosalie se estremeció. – Voy a arrodillarme y desabrochar mis pantalones para poder masturbarme mientras te follo con mi lengua.

Seguramente ella se hubiera reído de haber estado en otras circunstancias al pensar que oyó eso de la boca de Edward, el casto. Pero sólo pudo respirar hondo.

- Está bien. Hazlo.

Edward la movió y la sentó en el escritorio, mientras desabrochaba sus vaqueros con una mano y subía su falda con la otra. Su miembro estaba furo y enrojecido, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir con tan sólo mirarlo.

Edward se agachó y deslizó sus dedos por la cara interna de sus níveos muslos.

- ¡Joder! – exhaló contra su sexo, haciéndola estremecer y gemir. – Realmente dan ganas de comerte viva. Estás muy excitada ¿no, Rose? – le dijo, con una sonrisa divertida. Ella bufó desesperada.

- ¡Cállate y usa tu lengua para algo más productivo! – exclamó.

El sonido de su ronca risa la hizo volver a estremecerse.

- Impaciente – le dijo, y se acercó para meter sólo la punta de su lengua dentro de ella, dejándola sin aliento. Levantó sus caderas, pero movió su cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. – Creo que esto te está gustando demasiado – le dijo y ella gimió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Por favor…

- Por favor ¿qué?

- Por favor, haz que me corra – respondió, intentando acercar su cabeza rodeando su cuello con una de sus piernas. Él chasqueó la lengua y negó.

- No, no, no – susurró, exhalando contra su húmedo sexo. – Sólo haré que te excites y te humedezcas lo suficiente para que luego te recueste contra el escritorio y pueda follarte con fuerza.

Por un momento se preguntó de donde habría sacado semejante idea, porque no era muy normal que a alguien se le ocurriera hacer eso en su primera vez, o si? Pero se despreocupó cuando dedujo que alguien, aburrido y solo, rodeado de tres parejas con bastante experiencia, aprendería más de algún buen truco.

Rosalie gimió con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió su lengua y dos de sus dedos abruptamente en ella. Ya estaba llegando, sintió un zumbido recorrer su cuerpo, pero ella no planeaba decírselo, sobre todo si aquello significaba que él dejaría de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos salían y entraban en ella, haciendo que se sacudiera hasta hacerla creer que se volvería loca. Sus muslos comenzaron a tensarse…

Y el bastardo se detuvo.

Rosalie pensó en molerlo a patadas, pero desistió, porque sabía que él era mejor que ella luchando y la esquivaría con facilidad.

- Edwaaaard…

- Lloriquear no te llevara a ninguna parte, Rosie – le respondió, intentando sonreír, mientras intentaba no perder el equilibro sobre sus talones y acariciaba con rudeza su polla.

- ¿Y qué propones? – le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar su mano sobre su miembro. Él se mordió el labio inferior y puso una expresión pensativa.

- Bueno, podrías jugar con tus pechos – sugirió con el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para pedir una pizza. Ella bufó con impaciencia. – No te preocupes, tendrás una buena follada. Vamos, juega mientras yo me masturbo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo atónita unos segundos. No podía creer que su casto hermanito estuviera hablándole así, como si fuera un ninfómano profesional con años de experiencia.

Rosalie volvió a bufar, abriéndose de piernas.

- Quiero tu polla, Eddie – le dijo, haciendo un puchero. – La quiero AHORA y quiero que me folles con fuerza.

Edward la miró divertido y se irguió hasta quedar a su altura.

- Bien, bien – accedió. – Pero boca abajo sobre el escritorio – ordenó, empujándola hacia atrás con suavidad.

Ella suspiró, demasiado necesitada como para llevarle la contra, y se inclinó sobre la madera. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward envolvió su cadera con sus manos y lo sintió estremecerse.

Rompió la falda para sacársela y se acercó a ella por detrás, refregando su polla contra su trasero.

- Esto comienza a encantarme – gruño, acariciando su espalda y mirándola arquearse y acercar más aún su trasero a su miembro. – Completamente indefensa y a mi merced. Puedo hacerte lo que se me ocurra, lo que quiera.

- Por favor – gimió, levantando la cabeza.

- Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa parte – le dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro.

- Edward, por favor – le gritó, aunque sonó más como una suplica desesperada que como una amenaza o una orden.

Se inclinó sobre su espalda, deslizando su lengua por toda esta, rozando con su polla la entrada se su sexo.

- Por favor ¿qué?

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando no jadear.

- Por favor, fóllame, fóllame muy fuerte, por favor, por favor, Edward…

- Bueno, ya que insistes – le dijo y con un rápido movimiento, se introdujo en ella.

Ella gritó, apretando todo su cuerpo por un momento, y gimió agradecida. Le oyó gemir cosas inteligibles, pero lo ignoró completamente.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba completamente sometida y aquello era escandalosamente excitante. Saber que no podía hacer nada.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, hundiendo aún más su polla dentro de ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer? – le susurró contra el oído.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó, sintiendo múltiples escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

- Voy a meterte mi mano y apretar tu clítoris, mientras te follo.

Ella se estremeció y gimió sonoramente, cuando él hizo lo que dijo, a la vez que el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentaba brutalmente. Su pulgar y su índice apretando su clítoris.

No tenía idea si era Jasper o Carlisle el que hacía esto, pero no iba a ponerse a pensar quién sería el autor en estos momentos. Simplemente se dijo que le diría a Emmett que lo hiciese la próxima vez.

Rosalie gritaba a cada embestida y, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, no le importaba porque la casa estaba vacía y el orgasmo era tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir hasta el alma.

Edward enterró sus dedos en sus caderas, empujando su polla lo más profundo que podía.

- ¡Mierdamierdamierda! - Rose pudo sentir como un calor húmedo la invadía por dentro, mientras ella estaba teniendo el orgasmo. Ambos gritaron y luego él se dejó caer sobre ella, antes de moverse y acostarse boca arriba a un lado. – Dios, eso fue increíble.

Ella sonrió, controlando su respiración, y se sentó, apoyando su cabeza y su espalda contra la pared.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – le preguntó, por simple curiosidad. Él se rió y sonrió.

- C-carlisle. Él esta loco, no tiene límites – le contestó, aún agitado. La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba que le dijera Jasper o que incluso le dijera que la idea era de Emmett, pero que no la había aplicado aún. Comenzó a reírse y luego se levantó del escritorio, buscando su ropa con la mirada.

Tomó sus bragas y su sujetador, colocándoselos con algo de torpeza.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Edward, mirándola desde el escritorio.

- A cazar. Me dio hambre – le contestó, antes de desaparecer riéndose tras la puerta.

Ella había iniciado todo eso para dejarle claro que ella estaba por sobre él, ni siquiera imaginó que él reaccionaría de ese modo.

Lo peor fue que él tuvo el control todo el tiempo, pero ella había cumplido parte de su misión; había visto lo que había tras aquella aburrida máscara. Y no estaba nada mal.

* * *

_Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y similares, son bienvenidos! :$ Mi primer lemmon, así que espero que no haya estado tan malo._

_Los capítulos serán viñetas de distintas parejas, las que quieran (así que me dicen en algún rr la que les gustaría)._

_xoxo, TS._


	2. Carlisle & Rosalie

_Viñeta dedicada a Cibeles, que me pidió la pareja y me dejó un reto enorme :) _

_Gracias a mi sheguo Toño por tener la idea de la escena. Te amo, bitch!  
_

**Chapter 2: Curiosidad  
**

_"Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso"_

Empujó la puerta de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza al oírla chirriar. Se detuvo de golpe unos segundos antes de volver a empujar con aún más cuidado, pero pese a eso las bisagras volvieron a sonar.

- Shh… ¿Quieres que me atrapen? – les susurró, y ellas, como si se sintiesen amenazadas, callaron y le permitieron abrir la puerta sin más inconvenientes.

El sonido de la cascada de agua contra la baldosa llegó hasta sus agudos oídos y confirmó sus sospechas; él se hallaba en la ducha. Los demás estaban en Seattle por el fin de semana y él acababa de llegar del hospital, agotado y cargado de olor a sangre ajena, humana. Al entrar le había informado, luego de saludarla, que tomaría una ducha para despejarse. La habitación olía sutilmente a sangre humana.

Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inhalar lentamente.

Los abrió y bajó la vista, sonriendo al observar el camino de prendas que él había dejado hasta el baño. Como un camino de migajas impregnadas con aquel delicioso aroma. Tomó la camisa que se hallaba a sus pies e inhaló profundamente. La mezcla del perfume y la sangre bloquearon sus sentidos. Se la pasó por los brazos, colocándosela con un movimiento grácil y fluído. Así él no percibiría su aroma

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando reprimir una risita y se encaminó a su destino, con aquellos movimientos felinos que le salían ya de forma inconciente.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, que encontró entreabierta. El vapor se elevaba lentamente, danzando en el aire, llenando el cuarto con una densa niebla.

Pudo ver la silueta del cuerpo de Carlisle entre la niebla y el vidrio polarizado de la ducha. Desvió la vista, suspirando frustrada, al no poder obtener una imagen más clara. Entró con tranquilidad al cuarto de baño, subiéndose al inodoro y luego al lavamanos para poder alzar la vista por sobre la puerta de la ducha. El vapor del agua se arremolinó ligeramente ante sus movimientos, pero desaparecieron rápidamente, enmascarando su intromisión.

El baño era uno de esos pequeños, en que todo está pegado a lo otro, pero Carlisle lo prefería así. Si debía dejar un baño impregnado a sangre humana, que fuera uno al que nadie de la casa entrara.

Se paró en puntillas y quiso bufar al darse cuenta que sólo podía apreciar la cabellera rubia y los anchos hombros, pero aquello era suficiente por ahora.

Lo observé moverse ligeramente, colocando la mano sobre la llave del agua izquierda, girándola. El vapor aumentó y el aire se hizo más denso y caliente.

Lo oí suspirar en voz baja, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y permitía que el agua golpeara de lleno en su pecho.

No pudo apartar la vista de él, como su perfecto rostro reflejaba su completa relajación.

Ella movió delicadamente la mano de su rostro para apartar la neblina que salía de la ducha. Se quedó helada cuando lo oyó gemir.

Eso sonó como si…

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron al oír otro gemido salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba ante la idea que cruzaba su mente. Otro gemido, más profundo que el anterior, llegó hasta sus oídos. Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos, reprimiendo una carcajada.

De todas las personas conocidas, Carlisle era la última a la que esperaba coger masturbándose. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que su cabello rubio estaba húmedo. En realidad, no sólo su cabello.

Otro gemido llegó a sus oídos, seguido de una respiración notoriamente más pesada. _¿Dónde estaban mis modales… o, por lo menos, mi sentido común?_ Había entrado allí con la esperanza de ver a Carlisle tomar una ducha. Definitivamente, no esperaba ver lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

O más bien, oír.

Un gemido, dos gemidos… Oh, Dios, tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

Colocó las manos sobre sus ojos para dejar de mirar- que sino, no se iría jamás- y comenzó a arrodillarse sobre el lavamanos, buscando la forma de bajar sin hacer ruido alguno.

- ¿Ya te vas, Rose?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y resbaló a causa de la humedad que había por doquier. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, pero agradeció en silencio que Carlisle fuera, en ocasiones, desordenado, ya que aterrizó sobre un montón de toallas que habían sido arrojadas ahí con descuido. El sonido del agua se detuvo y se abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Poco a poco levantó la cabeza y encogió mis hombros, mostrando la mirada más inocente que podía colocar en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué?

El vapor del agua se arremolinaba entre los dos, creando corrientes calientes que azotaban con suavidad su delicado rostro de porcelana. Sintió las gotas de agua estrellarse contra su coronilla cuando él se inclinó frente a ella.

- Ah, ahora eres inocente, ¿eh? – se río él, agarrando una toalla limpia de las que estaban bajo la rubia, que apartó la vista inmediatamente hasta que él terminó de envolver su cintura con ella. Rosalie sentía como su propio cuerpo le quemaba.

- Carlisle, yo lo… siento. Yo sólo…

Sintió una mano masculina sobre su mejilla. La frescura de su piel húmeda calmó el fuego de su cara, pero no pudo sofocar la agitación en su estomago, o el infierno entre sus piernas.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, rozando sus labios suavemente. Ella suspiró y terminó de unir sus labios en un movimiento rápido y desesperado, a la vez que alzaba sus manos hasta su fornido pecho. La sensación de su piel húmeda contra sus menos le resultó terriblemente excitante.

El sabor a hombre recién bañado explotó en su boca al separarse en busca de aire que no necesitaban. Volvió a pegarla a él, con un poco más de violencia, y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, gimiendo suavemente en su garganta. Sus suaves y pequeñas manos recorrían con desesperación sus hombros y cuello.

Poco a poco se alejó de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, incluso cuando ella abrió los ojos.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas.

La soltó, retrocediendo unos pocos centímetros y se giró para salir del cuarto de baño. Ella se llevó una mano a los labios hinchados y palpitantes, gritando por más.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Su vergüenza ya había sido sustituida por la confusión. Él se detuvo, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta abierta del baño. Volvió levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

- Definitivamente no eres la más silenciosa de las espías, Rose. Te oí desde que entraste al dormitorio – fue lo único que respondió antes de salir por la puerta. El vapor que se había arremolinado alrededor de ella se fue con él.

Al verlo irse, comenzó a sentir una moleta sensación en el estómago y unas ganas enormes de romper algo. ¡Él lo había sabido todo el tiempo!

No lo había cogido de sorpresa, después de todo. Él había montado un espectáculo para ella todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto que ella no tenía derecho a meterse en su habitación para espiarlo, pero eso no significaba que él tuviese el derecho a jugar con ella de esa manera.

Crispó los puños que se encontraban sobre sus muslos y salió bruscamente del cuarto de baño, completamente fuera de sí.

- Maldito seas, Carl…

Luchó por respirar y llenar sus pulmones hasta el límite, cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared del dormitorio. Oyó un crujido. Carlisle la agarró del cabello y lo jaló, obligándola a levantar el mentón. Ella se quedó sin aliento y él aprovechó el momento para atacar su boca, explorando hasta el más inhóspito rincón.

Ella gimió, como protesta y como respuesta a la excitación. Colocó las manos en su pecho, en un vago intento por lograr librarse, pero al sentir una mano colarse por su pantalón, sólo pudo estremecerse. Él mantuvo sus dedos en ella y en cuestión de minutos logró hacerla estallar en un violento orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la rubia cedió y sus piernas se doblaron. Carlisle la dejó en el suelo y se posicionó encima de ella. Las gotas de agua que aún estaban aferradas a su piel dejaron manchones en su ceñida blusa negra.

Ella sentía sus manos y su boca en todos lados, tirando y desgarrando su ropa para besar y morder la piel que había bajo ella. Oyó a Carlisle maldecir cuando intentó abrir el botón de su pantalón y este no cedió.

Por un momento, sólo se oyó el sonido de sus dientes partiendo el botón y, segundos después, Rose pudo ver su pantalón junto a ella, hecho pedazos.

Paseó sus manos por toda su ancha espalda, arañando, pero ahora no era para que él se alejase, sino que todo lo contrario. Entonces, él mordió su cuello y ella se dio cuenta que el volcán que había dentro de él finalmente había estallado, y la lava la estaba arrastrando a ella también.

Él se deslizó por su perfecto cuerpo, hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. Sus ojos brillaban de ansiedad y excitación cuando metió su lengua en ella, obligándola a arquearse y a gritar de placer. Otro orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

- Mierda – fue todo lo que pudo decir entre tanto jadeo, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Sintió su pecho vibrar contra sus piernas cuando él comenzó a reírse de su incapacidad para hablar. Él volvió a deslizarse hacia arriba, dejando que sus dedos y su lengua disfrutaran el recorrido tanto como su vista. Rose cerró los ojos y dejó caer las manos a los lados, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya recuperada, se topó con unos ojos dorados opacados por la excitación y el deseo. Rosalie no pudo más que reír, había encontrado al animal salvaje que vivía bajo aquel semblante tranquilo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio.

- Mírame – le oyó gruñir con voz grave. Ella obedeció, pero ya no podía ni enfocar.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Rose se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que le había costado hallar su voz para decir aquello. Él se acercó a su rostro y tomó su fina mano, sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? – le contestó, devolviéndole la pregunta. Ella intentó buscar una respuesta, pero aunque la hubiera encontrado no estaba en condiciones para responder. Sentía una maraña de sensaciones, electrocutándola con suavidad. Un montón de chispas y vibraciones a través de todo su cuerpo.

Lo sintió dentro de ella, por fin. Volvió a arquearse y a dar un gritito. Su boca volvió a pasear por su blanco cuerpo – parecía que estaba en todas partes a la vez. Ella mordió su labio con fuerza, ahogándose en el incendio que sentía en su interior.

Ambos quedaron inertes en el suelo después de unos minutos, incapaces de siquiera pensar en moverse. Rosalie encontró su voz y susurró un pequeño "No".

Lo oyó reírse suavemente, el sonido más erótico que había oído en su vida. Hundió su cara en su cuello y lo lamió.

- Bien.

* * *

_No puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto en escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado. Espero impaciente sus RR:  
_

_xoxo, TS.  
_


	3. Carlisle & Alice

_Viñeta dedicada a Lena Hale Black_

_Copyright a Danie, que tuvo la idea inicial :)  
_

**Chapter 3: Tacones.**

_"Las personas son como la Luna. Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie" - Mark Twain.  
_

No había nadie en casa; Esme remodelaba una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, los chicos y Rose habían ido a Seattle a ver un juego de béisbol, Edward se hallaba con Bella en algún lugar de la ciudad, y Alice… ella estaba abajo.

- ¡Carlisle! – la oí llamarme con voz desesperada y podría jurar que hasta algo adolorida.

Dejé a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y bajé las escaleras. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, frente al televisor. Giró la cabeza para verme y me indicó que me acercara con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Así lo hice.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado?

Negué.

- No puedo quitármelos. ¿Me podrías ayudar? – preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

Asentí y me arrodillé frente a ella, junto a los tacones negros que hacían juego con su falda. Cruzó las piernas, acercándome el zapato. Claro, si ella no podía quitárselo, ¿cómo creía que yo podría? Lo miré con atención; era una maraña de tiritas, brillitos, botones y correas. ¿En qué pensaba cuando decidió comprárselos? Estaban casi estrangulando su pequeño y fino pie.

- Alice, estos zapatos son demasiado pequeños – levanté la vista, intentando no detenerme en las suaves y níveas piernas que tenía en frente.

- Un poco – una risita escapó de sus labios. – Me encantaron, pero no había de mi número… No te enfades.

Miré un segundo su sonrisa torcida, antes de volver a concentrarme en el zapato y suspirar.

- No me enfado – susurré, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Coloqué con cuidado mis manos sobre las correas del zapato y comencé a intentar quitarlas sin romperlas. Estaban apretadas y eran demasiado delgadas. Me detuve un minuto para pensar. Esto no podía ser más complicado que quitarle los puntos a un paciente.

Exhalé y volví a intentarlo, está vez teniendo éxito. Deslicé el zapato derecho fuera de su pie, provocando que un suspiro aliviado saliera de los labios de ella.

Con un movimiento rápido tuvo el otro pie frente a mi rostro. Imité lo que había hecho antes, pero al parecer las correas estaban más apretadas.

Intenté aplicar un poco más de fuerza, pero Alice apartó bruscamente el zapato, descruzándose de piernas. Quedé con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? - Sentí como se agachaba y se acercaba a mi oído. - ¿Estos zapatos le hacen juego a miropa interior? – preguntó mientras yo sentía su lengua deslizarse por mi lóbulo.

Fue algo completamente inconciente. No era correcto, pero no pude... frenarme. Levanté la vista y alcé una ceja.

- No, Alice, tus zapatos no le hacen juego a tu ropa interior - contesté levantándome y colocando una mano en cada rodilla. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré: - Porque no estás usando, pequeña.

Alice gimió ante mi tono cortante. Normalmente yo me tomaba las cosas con ella de manera más profesional. No era la primera vez que intentaba provocarme, aunque si era la primera en la que _realmente _había logrado hacerlo.

Sus piernas envolvieron con fuerza mi cadera y se presionó contra mí. Se me escapó un suave gemido y la oí reir.

Sus piernas envolvieron con fuerza mi cadera y se presionó contra mí. Se me escapó un suave gemido y la oí reír.

Deslicé las manos desde sus mis manos por sus muslos hasta su cadera, agarrándola con fuerza y presionándola contra mí. La miré a los ojos cuando la oí gemir y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron al cuello de mi camisa, jalándome hacia ella con una fuerza que sólo los de nuestra espacie podemos poseer y sus labios capturaron los míos con desesperación.

Le devolví el beso enseguida, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo, mientras que el otro agarraba una de sus piernas. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello cuando nuestras leguas se encontraron y pudimos explorar casa centímetro de la boca del otro. Sus piernas aumentaron la presión en mi cintura y noté que ella ya no tocaba el sofá; estaba completamente aferrada a mí. Sonreí entre besos y me enderecé sin ningún problema.

Su espalda se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la sala, haciendo un sonido que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera preocupado. Las manos de Alice arañaban mi cuello y jalaban mi cabello. Debía admitir que jamás creí que fuera así. No es que me quejara.

Mi boca recorrió su cuello repetidas veces, dejando trazos húmedos por doquier. Unas manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando con firmeza, quemando. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación y mordí levemente a Alice, que gimió y se detuvo un segundo. Levanté la cabeza y la besé, sin detener mis manos que hasta entonces estaban divertidas arañando sus muslos. La chica mordió mi labio inferior a la vez que abría mi camisa de un solo movimiento. Oí a los lejos el sonido de botones estrellarse contra paredes y cristales.

Entre nuestras bocas un gemido ahogado, sin emisor claro. Las manos de Alice se trasladaron hasta el borde inferior de su remera. Rompí el beso y ella se la quitó en un pestañeo. Quité las manos de sus piernas y sentí como hacia más presión en mi cintura para no caerse. Recorrí con movimientos ansiosos su pequeña espalda y encontré a ciegas el broche del sujetador blanco que prácticamente se mimetizaba con su piel. Otro segundo y la prenda se hallaba a cinco metros de la escena.

Los pequeños pezones endurecidos me rogaban atención; Alice con la cabeza hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

Lamí, succioné, mordí. Alice gemía y temblaba por anticipación. Sus manos tomaron una de las mías y las acercó a su sexo, desesperada. Sonreí contra uno de sus pechos y metí un dedo dentro de ella. Estaba lista, más que lista. _Empapada._

Gemí al notar las manos de Alice en mi cinturón, desabrochándolo y, sin molestarse en quitarlo, abriendo ya mi pantalón. Introducía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverlos, lentamente cuando empujó mis pantalones hasta que quedaron en mis rodillas y apretó más las piernas, acercando nuestros sexos, jadeando.

La cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados cuando quité la mano de dentro de ella y acerqué mi miembro. Gemimos al hacer contacto y nuestras bocas se buscaron desesperadas a medida que me fundía con ella.

Unos segundos y los dos comenzamos a movernos. Sin encontrar al principio concordancia en nuestras embestidas. La cogí de las caderas, obligando a adoptar mi ritmo.

- Carl-lisle – gimió.

Sonreí contra su boca mientras nuestros movimientos se tornaban más marcados y violentos. La pared que me ayudaba a sostenerla comenzó a crujir, pero ninguno lo escuchó. Y si lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿qué?

Nos separamos para tomar aire que no necesitábamos y ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, inspirando e intentando llevar un ritmo coherente.

Los sentidos se nublaban, nuestras bocas jadeaban y las caderas chocaban sin pausa.

Alice jaló mi cabello y apretó sus piernas aún más, cuando el orgasmo la golpeó sin crecencia_. Acción-reacción_. Mordí su cuello, la oí gemir, la sentí estrujar mi miembro, y llegué al climax.

- Estás castigada – le dije, al regular mi respiración lo suficiente. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Hablo en serio – le dije, e hice desaparecer aquella sonrisa traviesa.

Cinco minutos después, Alice estaba desnuda arreglando la pared, que había quedado llena de grietas y sin pintura en donde habíamos follado. La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

- Más rápido – le ordené, sentado en el sofá, mirándola. – De otra forma, no quedará tiempo para la segunda parte de su castigo.

Me miró por encima de su hombro. Ahora el que sonreía era yo.

* * *

_Lamento tardar tanto! Lo siento. De verdad que no he estado muy pendiente de los fics, no he hecho nada :( Ha sido un verano agitado. Se me ha pasado volando! a ustedes no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a Danie, que sin ella jamás hubiera salido esto jajaja. REVIEW ME PLEASE!  
_

_xoxo, TS.  
_


	4. Charlie & Esme

_Viñeta dedicada a quienes pidieron la pareja, cuyos nombres no recuerdo xd Lamento eso.  
_

**Chapter 4: Alarmas .**

_"Si respetas la importancia de tu trabajo, éste, probablemente, te devolverá el favor.__" - Mark Twain.  
_

Sus manos apretaron el manubrio del vehículo un poco más, nervioso. La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza. Bajó la velocidad y le echó una ojeada a la hoja de papel sobre el asiento del copiloto. En ella, un elaborado mapa hecho a mano sobre cómo llegar a la casa. Recordaba que había estado en esa casa hacia tiempo, unos cinco o seis años atrás, por lo que cuando su colega le dijo que habían enviado un boceto con la dirección, agradeció mentalmente y tomó las llaves del auto antes de salir.

Encontró la entrada gracias a que al parecer el autor del dibujo en la hoja era bastante detallista. Teniendo la hoja sólo un idiota se hubiera perdido. Detuvo el motor del auto a unos metros de la entrada y guardó el boceto en la guantera antes de levantar la vista hacia la casa. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron atónitos.

- Completamente arruinada – pensó en voz alta. La casa frente a él era completamente distinta a la que él recordaba. Probablemente hubieran demolido la anterior. Ahora no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había sido una hermosa casa construida poco después de los 30. Incluso aquella era lo suficientemente grande para siete personas. Suspiró, sabía que la familia que vivía aquí tenía bastante dinero, pero no creyó que fueran otra de esas estúpidas familias derrochadoras.

Su mano envolvió con fuerza el mango de la puerta antes de salir.

La puerta hizo un ruido sordo al verse azotada contra el carro al ser cerrada por el hombre que miraba su reloj con alivio; 12.30pm. _Con algo de suerte, termino con esto rápido, antes que los niños vuelvan del instituto_, pensó, pero no tuvo suerte. Una de las chicas apareció en la puerta principal cuando Charlie subía las escaleras hasta la misma. Se le veía algo alterada. Cuando se acercó un poco más para darle a la 'chica' una inspección más de cerca, su garganta se secó y el aire se le atoró en ella. No parecía una chica de instituto, pero la criatura frente a él no podía ser la sra. Cullen. ¡Ni siquiera aparentaba treinta, por amor de Dios! Menos mal que al menos su ropa le hacía pensar -vagamente- a lo que podría ser una madre; una blusa blanca y una falda de talle alto ajustada que debió haber sido azul oscuro antes de llenarse de manchas de pintura color crema. El policía se volvió completamente consiente del sujetador negro bajo el delgado material de la blusa.

Había oído que la esposa del doctor Cullen era una perfecta ama de casa, pero no describiría con esas palabras a la persona que se hallaba frente a él. Más bien estaba pensando en una de esas sensuales secretarias que tienen los empresarios. Joven, sexy y curvilínea.

Llevaba el cabello color caramelo recogido en una desarmada coleta, haciendo que algunas ondas rebeldes cayeran gracilmente sobre su rostro en forma de corazón. Su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, pero no por eso menos curvilíneo. Sus expresivos ojos dorados fijos en el hombre, quedaban a la altura de su mentón.

Dio un paso al frente y estiró su mano hacia ella. Una sonrisa cruzó inmediatamente los labios de la mujer al hacer contacto con la cálida piel del hombre.

- Charlie Swan – la oyó decir, con voz melodiosa y suave. No dijo nada al notar que no era una pregunta. – Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí. Creí que no vendría luego de saber qué clase de problema era, sé que es tonto, pero realmente no sé qué hacer.

En Forks no había ninguna compañía de alarmas y, aunque fuese un pueblo pequeño y bastante seguro, aquella casa en particular se hallaba bastante alejada del resto. Así que, alguien le había dicho al doctor Cullen que la comisaría se podría ocupar de aquello. Realmente Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de trabajo, pero los Cullen eran ahora una de las familias más importantes del lugar.

- Es parte del trabajo, señora Cullen – respondió, esperando que la pequeña figura frente a él fuera realmente la señora Cullen. También aprovechó para repetirse un par de veces que estaba casada.

Ella se mantuvo quiera en la puerta mirándolo en shock. Él sabía que lo estaba esperando, o por lo menos la señora Cullen lo estaba.

Tragó nervioso, temiendo que se hubiera confundido y frente a él se encontrara una de las hijas en vez de la madre. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo aquí bajo la lluvia todo el día o qué? La oyó suspirar.

- Entre, por favor – dijo, apoyando su nívea mano en su hombro para guiarlo hasta dentro. – Lamento el calor, pero con la lluvia que hay afuera no puedo dejar muchas ventanas abiertas y el aire acondicionado aún no esta instalado. Personalmente no me molesta, pero creo que será necesario tenerlo.

- Es útil cuando uno lo necesita, pero no creo que haga mucha falta. El calor es completamente soportable.

- ¿Pero qué dirán mis invitados? – río.

"No vayan ahí" pensó Charlie, recordando lo que Billy le había dicho al enterarse. Los Cullen no eran como las típicas familias de Forks, pero no se les debía juzgar por su dinero, especialmente si esta pequeña belleza frente a él era la sra. Cullen, que ahora le sonreía.

- Gracias, sr. Swan, por sus modales. Sé que esto es un horno.

- Charlie está bien, señora Cullen – dijo, mirando el vestíbulo y la sala de entrada. No le importaba el diseño, pero haría cualquier cosa para evitar mirar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar.

- En tal caso, llámeme Esme.

- Esme – le siguió, sintiendo cómo el nombre salía de su boca. Exótico. - ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Alguna habitación a la que no debería entrar?

- La oficina de Carlisle. Aunque no te preocupes, iré contigo, Charlie – dijo, sonriendo al momento de decir su nombre. – No quiero que te pierdas.

- Seguro – dijo, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella se volteó. - ¿Ustedes son siete?

Ella no tenía edad suficiente para ser madre de adolescentes, aunque fuesen adoptados. A qué edad se había casado? A los dieciséis?

- Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle y yo. Con cinco adolescentes creo que la casa nos quedará pequeña – bromeó. Un segundo después se detuvo y Charlie estuvo apunto de estrellarse contra ella. La mujer sugirió iniciar en el segundo piso, y aunque tenía más sentido empezar por el primero, Charlie ya la estaba siguiendo por las escaleras antes de pensar en decir no.

Vio con elegancia como sus desnudos pies se deslizaban por los escalones y como su falda subía por sus muslos a cada paso que daba. Justo antes de que la falda terminara de arremolinarse alrededor de sus caderas, Esme la jaló hacia abajo con un saltito.

_Sexy, rica, joven y ama de casa_, pensó. Ella debía estar en Hollywood, filmando alguna película. Preferentemente una porno.

Ella tenía que levantar casi completamente su cabeza para hacer contacto visual mientras hablaba y señalaba las seis habitaciones sin camas. Las había encargado en Seattle, pero aún no habían llegado. Charlie miraba su trasero mientras caminaban, apenas prestando atención a otra cosa.

- Yo quería que los chicos iniciaran las clases a tiempo, pero fue imposible. Gracias a Dios, empezamos las renovaciones antes de que Carlisle obtuviera el trabajo.

- ¿Renovaciones? – la palabra había cogido su atención. – Creí que todo esto era nuevo.

- No, sólo lo es la entrada. Preferí quedarme con varios elementos de la casa original, como el porche trasero, la cocina, la bodega, el jardín y una que otra habitación. Normalmente intento combinar lo antiguo y lo moderno en mis diseños.

- ¿Tus diseños? – No importaba que Charlie los odiara. Si ella había diseñado la casa, significaba que incluso era más que una cara bonita.

- Soy diseñadora… bueno, lo era. Ya veremos que tan mala soy como ama de casa. Podía tener un cliente o dos en Seattle. Incluso en Alaska siempre trabajé – Esme se detuvo en el marco de una de las habitaciones. - ¡Oops, habitación equivocada! – comenzó a reír, rompiendo contacto visual. – Ese es el mío.

Esme ya le había mostrado a Charlie el "dormitorio principal". ¿Acaso ella tenía su propia habitación?

- Está todo hecho un desastre aquí dentro. Por favor, discúlpame – Ella se inclinó para recoger unas hojas del piso, apoyándose en un pie y levantando hacia atrás el otro. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando su pie desnudo tocó la pierna del policía.

Si tan sólo ella supiera cuándo había sido la última vez que Charlie había tenido algún tipo de contacto accidental con una mujer, seguramente se reiría.

- ¿Bajamos? – preguntó, enderezándose. Charlie asintió, dejándola pasar a su lado antes de seguirla. Charlie volvió a mirar su falda, pero suspiró al notar que no había alcanzado a ver que tan arriba había llegado pues ella lo había bajado. – Vayamos al jardín. Estoy preocupada con el garaje y el acceso a la piscina – Se dio vuelta, esperando a que el hombre la alcanzara. – Lo siento. No es que yo no lo respete a usted o a sus compañeros, pero estamos muy lejos y no tenemos vecinos. Pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo aquí sola, y mis hijos se preocupan por mí.

- Yo también lo haría – dijo, aunque se arrepintió en seguida por haber sonado algo cercano. Esme seguía sonriendo cuando volvió a voltear y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, bajando su falda. – No hay nadie cerca de aquí. Si ocurre una emergencia nadie sabría. Un poco de protección de más no le hace daño a nadie – continuó, sonando profesional, aunque sabía que aquello era completa mentira. Nadie en Forks sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar y robar a los Cullens. Aquel era un pueblo pequeño. Charlie ni siquiera aseguraba la puerta se su casa.

Esme le señaló la sala de teatro, la de juegos y el garaje, antes de llegar a la sala de la piscina, junto al jardín. Las ventanas estaban abiertas ya que no importaba si la habitación se mojaba. Ahí dentro debía haber unos diez grados menos que en el resto de la casa.

- Por favor, discúlpame – le oyó decir, antes de sentir como tocaba delicadamente su antebrazo al pasar junto a él. Dió dos pasos rápidos y saltó a la piscina.

Charlie tuvo que hacer uso de toda su compostura para no saltar tras ella.

_Sólo está coqueteado_, se dijo a sí mismo. Ella no tenía más de treinta y era rica. Todo el mundo sabe que la gente así se comporta diferente. Ellos no tienen límites.

La vio aparecer cerca de la escalera y salir de la piscina. Su blusa completamente ceñida a su cuerpo y un par de botones desabrochados, exponiendo la parte superior de sus pechos y algo de su sujetador.

Comenzó a reírse mientras arreglaba su blusa. Tal vez simplemente es muy espontánea, consideró Charlie.

- Joder. De verdad lo siento. El calor me estaba matando. Uno de los beneficios de tener una piscina es que no hay nadie que te mire con desaprobación cuando te lanzas a la piscina vestida. ¿Me pasas aquella toalla? – pidió, apuntando hacia una de las sillas para tomar sol, en donde había una toalla. - ¿Tienes hijos?

_No, definitivamente no está coqueteando_, se dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger la enorme toalla turquesa.

- Una hija – contestó. – Vive con su madre fuera del estado.

- Hmm. Iba a invitarlos a utilizar la piscina. My hijo mayor y yo somos los únicos que la utilizamos – comentó, mientras se agachaba y estrujaba el agua de su cabello. – Me encanta nadar. Nuestra piscina en Alaska era como mi santuario. Si quiere puedes venir a usarla, Charlie. Sólo llama antes, porque nos gusta salir con los chicos a acampar o ir fuera de la ciudad seguido.

_No esta coqueteando, sólo esta siendo amable. _Charlie extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Ella le sonrió, pero ignoró su mano y se levantó por su cuenta. Agarró suavemente su brazo para empujarlo hacia Charlie, pero se detuvo al notar que era más firme y musculoso de lo que ella había creído. Sonrió y levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Quieres limonada? Recién exprimida – ofreció, apretando levemente su brazo.

- Seguro. Gracias, señora Cullen.

Esme volvió a reír cuando entraron de nuevo a la casa. – Lo siento, Charlie – dijo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro. – Sigue el camino de agua hasta la cocina – bromeó y su sonrisa creció al notar que a Charlie le había hecho gracia. – Siéntete libre de mirar – agregó al entrar a la cocina. Charlie mordió su labio inferior. Por supuesto que ella se refería a la casa, pero él estaba bastante cómodo mirándola exclusivamente a ella desde atrás.

- Bien, Charlie, ¿cuán es el diagnostico?

Él tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a los mesones, suspirándo.

- El vidrio es lo suficientemente ancho como para que no puedan romperlo, pero aún así podrían abrirlas, ya que las cerraduras no son muy seguras. Sugiero colocar censores de movimiento en las ventanas y las puertas que den al exterior. Además de un par de alarmas contra incendios, por supuesto.

Esme se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar un vaso de vidrio de uno de los estantes, pero se detuvó para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

– Cuánto?

Charlie le calculó un momento antes de contestar. – Es un trabajo bastante complicado. Llamé a este tío – sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. – y pídale lo que necesita. Él le dirá cuánto cuesta todo en total. Luego llame a este – sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta. Anotó un número y el nombre de Billy sobre el mismo. – Es un amigo. Está certificado y hace un excelente trabajo, aunque está en silla de ruedas. Su hijo, Jake, y sus amigos de la reserva hacen la mayoría del trabajo en terreno. – le extendió la hoja de papel. -Probablemente también le hagan un descuento.

Esme empujó la hoja hacia Charlie. - ¿Te importaría? Soy un poco tímida. Tú podrías decirle a tu amigo que estaría encantada, pero creo que prefiero a una empresa local – dijo alejándose. Si ella se hubiera sonrojado, Charlie se hubiera tragado lo de la timidez.

- ¿Estás en servicio? – preguntó, mientras Charlie la miraba ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, buscando cosas, con elegancia.

- No – contestó. Levemente arrepentido cuando notó lo cortante que había sido.

_Por la cresta que es hermosa_, pensó, intentando ignorar la razón por la cual encontraba su cuerpo tan atrayente. Tal vez era un poco más baja, tal vez un poco más curvilínea, con el cabello un poco más castaño y las facciones más marcadas, pero tenía un aire similar al de Réene, su ex esposa. Aunque más dulce y definitivamente más atractiva.

Esme sonreía, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, que invitaban a Charlie a tomar su vaso de limonada. Ella le acercó la jarra y luego se volteó para volver a intentar coger el vaso de los estantes. Está vez dio un saltito, pero no lo alcanzó, así que se agachó un poco y volvió a saltar, está vez dándose algo de impulso extra con la mesa.

Él intentó no reír. Justo cuando recordaba que Réene jamás había sido tímida, Esme había vuelto a saltar. Era bastante sexy verla completamente estirada intentando alcanzar el condenado vaso. Al tercer saltó el borde de su falta quedó atrapado en la barra y reveló, muy ligeramente, su tanga negra.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron como platos al instante y sintió la boca repentinamente seca.

Finalmente, ella alcanzó a agarrar el vaso y bajó hasta el suelo con elegancia. Dejó el vaso en la mesa para arreglarse el vestido.

- Lo siento – le oyó susurrar, antes de verla girar la cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Me creerías si te digo que fue un accidente?

- Por supuesto. No tiene que avergonzarse – Él quería terminar la frase con un 'señora Cullen' y recordarse a sí mismo que estaba desvistiendo mentalmente a una mujer casada, que era torpe, no tímida.

Sirvió limonada en el vaso y le encajó un limón en el borde. Lo deslizó hasta él y de un salto se sentó en uno de los asientos, cruzando las piernas.

Ella seguía sonriendo. – Por favor, dime que helará pronto.

- Siempre nieva en Octubre – le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso. – Esta deliciosa. Gracias. – Bebió otro trago, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que se había acabado la mitad del vaso en dos sorbos.

- Puedes servirte toda la que quieras. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Charlie se bebió el resto del vaso sin más provocación. Luego, se lo tendió amablemente a Esme, que lo tomó complacida. Se escurrió fuera del asiento hacia el otro extremo del mesón en donde estaba el jarro. Su falda deslizándose hacia arriba a medida que caminaba.

No, aquella mujer no era similar a Réene, ni en lo más mínimo. Ella no soltaría algún comentario obvio, como Réene. Tampoco negaría su torpeza y fingiría saberlo todo. Tal vez esta era su última obertura. Él sabía que ella era completamente conciente del comportamiento de su falda. Toda la situación en sí era deliberada. Todo esto no era más que un simple coqueteo.

_Lo había sido todo el tiempo._

La observó girar la cabeza hacia él desde donde estaba parada. Tan lentamente que le pareció eterno. Esta era su última oportunidad.

Charlie dio un paso adelante, sus zapatos haciendo que la madera crujiera bajo él. Ella suspiró, antes de que él la tocara. Con ambas manos él la sujeto por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Si, Charlie? – susurró sonriendo, mientras él arrastraba una de sus manos por su espalda hacia la curva de su trasero y hacia la cara interna de sus muslos. Ambos sabían que la piscina no tenía nada que ver con la humedad entre sus piernas. Charlie deslizó su dedo por sobre la tela, disfrutando al ver cómo ella cerraba los ojos e inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia delante. Una sonrisa se formó bajo su bigote cuando metió un dedo en ella.

Las típicas palabras se le vinieron a la mente: estrecha, húmeda y sensible, pero no tan caliente como creía. Sexy, si, pero la sensación no era tan cálida como esperada, o recordaba. Obviamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tocado a una mujer así. Charlie removió su dedo antes de volver a meter, esta vez dos, más lentamente.

Esme gimió, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Charlie. Charlie quitó los dedos, para asegurarse que aquel fuese un gemido de placer.

- Oh, si – le oyó susurrar prácticamente sin mover los labios. Esme se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

Charlie quitó la mano que tenía en su hombro y se las ingenió para desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar la cremallera. Suspiró aliviado al ya no sentir los repentinamente angostos pantalones, una vez que cayeron hasta sus rodillas.

Comenzó a mover los dedos cuando encontró su clítoris, comenzando a jugar con ella. Esme volvió a gemir y sus manos fueron a parar en su nuca, jalándolo hacia abajo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar la diferenta entre el beso y la personalidad de la mujer. Ella era dulce y delicada, pero sus besos eras firmes y desesperados. Un gemido de disgusto se ahogó entre sus bocas cuando él sacó sus dedos de ella. Luego, rompió el beso y de llevó los dedos a la boca; más dulce de lo que recordaba.

Gimió al notar un par de manos colándose por su boxers. Bajó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la mujer fijos en su erección. Volvió a gemir cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo. Sus suaves y frías manos se deslizaban por toda su longitud con un ritmo constante, delirante.

La agarró por los hombros y la dio vuelta. Esme jadeó ante el inesperado movimiento, pero no se opuso e inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Charlie levantó la falda y bajó sus bragas.

Presionó su miembro contra su culo, disfrutando como ella se tensaba en anticipación. Comenzó a penetrarla, sin dejar de mirar su rostro; ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta. Siguió su camino lentamente, con ambas manos en sus caderas, manteniendo la falda amontonada alrededor de ellas.

Se planteó la situación unos segundos, _ahora ya que depués no podría ser capaz ni de decir su propio nombre_. Charlie no tenía dudas en su mente que iba a follar a la mujer que tenía delante y tampoco tenía dudas en que ella quería ser follada. Pero Esme era proporcionada y pequeña, _demasiado._ Charlie no quería hacerle daño, pero verla ahí, jadeando con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, la coleta ya completamente desarmada, las piernas abiertas y los codos contra los azulejos de la mesa..._Oh, Dios._ Prácticamente se lo estaba rogando.

Charlie terminó de entrar en ella con un movimiento rápido. La oyó gemir, mientras se acostumbraba un poco al tamaño de su miembro. Esme se enderezó y su espalda quedó contra su pecho. Alzándo sólo la mano derecha de sus caderas, se coló en la blusa de la mujer, subiéndola lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían. Hundió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y comenzó a trazar caminos de besos a lo largo de este. Sonrió al sentir a Esme comenzar a desabrochar su propia blusa, jadeando.

Justo cuando ella terminaba de desabrochar el último botón, sintió como Charlie la embestía, haciendo que su cadera se estrellase contra el borde del mesón de azulejos color ladrillo. Sus delgadas y pequeñas manos fueron a parar sobre este para no perder el equilibro. Gimió y mordió su labio.

Charlie volvió a sonreír, antes de delizar sus manos por su terso y suave abdomen para alcanzar el sujetador. Coló una mano y tomó con fuerza uno de los pechos. Con tanta fuerza que cualquiero mujer se quejaría o gritaría, pero el hecho de que Esme simplemente jadeara con más fuerza y dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro, como si le agradara su brusquetad, lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Comenzó a jugar con su pezón al mismo tiempo que volvió a embestirla, ésta vez con más fuerza. Ambos gimieron, y Esme levantó un brazo para agarrar el áspero y oscuro cabello de Charlie, enredándo sus dedos en él y jalándolo.

Unos segundes después y las embestidas de Charlie ya habían agarrado ritmo. Rápido, brusco, fluído. Delirante.

El sonido de gemidos y jadeos llenaban la cocina, mientras el olor a sexo se colaba por cada rincón, cada cajón del lugar. Charlie sacó la mano de la cadera de Esme y la coló por la falda, comenzando a jugar con el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo. Sonrió al sentirla temblar contra él.

Estaba cerca, _estaban_, lo sentía. La sentía a ella gemir y aferrarse a la mesa con una fuerza inhumana. Si Charlie hubiera tenido la mente clara en ese momento, tal véz se hubiera preguntado cómo podía una pequeña y delicada mujer como Esme, deformar la orilla de la mesa con sus dedos. _Suerte que este no era el caso._ La sintió arquearse, apretándo más sus hombros contra su pecho a la vez que sus musculos internos apretaban su miembro. Charlie ahogó un gemido en el hombro de la mujer y la embistió una última vez. Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo.

- Mierda... - gimió él con voz ronca.

Esme apoyó la mitad superior de su cuerpo nuevamente contra la mesa, intentando regular su respiración. Charlie dió un pasó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el mesón del lado contrario de la cocina. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver a Esme aún dándole la espalda; la falda al rededor de las caderas y las bragas enredadas en los tobillos.

Sus ásperas manos alcanzaron sus boxers y sus pantalones, volviendo a vestirse. Esme no tenía que darse vuelta para saber exactamente que estaba haciendo el hombre tras ella, pero sólo cayó en la cuenta cuando oyó el cierre de sus pantalones subir. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a reacomodarse la ropa, repentinamente incómoda.

Una vez lista, se enderezó y le quedó mirando. Charlie tragó con dificultad; ya no quedaba nada de los dulces ojos dorados que se le habían estado insinuando toda la tarde. Un par de orbes negras lo miraban con deseo. Ahora la que tragó fue Esme, bajando la vista y moviéndo levemente la cabeza.

- Mis hijos llegarán pronto.

Sus miradas volvierona encontrarse. Charlie aún respirada agitado, pero asintió.

- Te harás cargo de lo de las alarmas? Lo apreciaría mucho - su voz ahora no era más que un susurro, sus ojos fijos en él. Cada movimiento, cada gesto.

- Será un placer hacerme cargo de la seguridad de su casa - contestó, volviendo a asentir. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los carnosos labios de Esme. - Ha sido un placer trabajar para usted - agregó, aclarandos la garganta al notar que su voz aún estaba algo ronca.

- Mis hijos llegarán pronto - repitió, bajándo la vista. _Claramente no quiere que estes aquí cuando los cinco críos lleguen_, le dijo una voz interior.

Charlie asintió y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

_Pfff... qué tal? Si, recuerdo haberle dicho a Lena que tardaría un par de días (bueno, días.. semanas.. lo mismo jeje xdd). Es que la cosa me salió más larga de lo que esperaba. No sé... me absorvió. Eso si, fue extraño.. me demoré más en escribir el lemmon en sí, que "la previaa" xD! Ya tengo la pareja del sguiente capitulo seleccionda, así que intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar._

_REVIEW MEE ! :)  
_

_xoxo, TS._


	5. Jacob & Bella

_Viñeta dedicada a Maxy Oneill (sé que te gusta la pareja) _

_& Priscila (con sus ideas perversas xd!) _

_Gracias en especial a ella, porque me pidió la pareja que tenía en mente :].  
_

**Chapter 5:** Sueños.

_"Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Siempre lo supo..."_

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, entrando al cuarto en un diagonal haz plateado hasta la cama, creando un elegante juego de sombras sobre su armonioso cuerpo, que descansaba dándole la espalda.

Lentamente se desvistió hasta quedar en sus boxers negros antes de sentarse en su lado de la cama, mirándola dormir plácidamente.

Él creyó que podría haber llegado más temprano. Claramente ella también lo había creído, porque bajo las suaves sábanas blancas, se podía distinguir su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Lamentablemente a Sam se le había ocurrido llamar a la manada para recorrer una última vez la zona. No había tenido elección, no podía ir contra su instinto, y además todo aquello era para protegerla a _ella_.

Aún no encontraban a Victoria, y encima no había rastros de la maldita chupasangre.

La belleza que dormía plácidamente en su cama nunca se quejó. A veces ella también llegaba tarde, teniendo que convencer a su chupasangre que estaría bien y que solamente quería pasar la noche sola. Pero pese a todo eso, verla ahora, con aquel tímido haz de luz que se colaba por la ventaba acentuando la curva de sus pechos y su cadera, se arrepentía profundamente.

Una pequeña y delicada ventisca se deslizó por la ventana entreabierta, haciendo que el pequeño y pálido cuerpo se estremeciera bajo las sábanas. Entre sueños, giró hasta quedar encarando el techo, incómoda, logrando que la tela de deslizara hacia abajo, revelando un par de pezones erectos y piel de gallina. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del licántropo al mirar aquella familiar reacción, haciéndole recordar todas las veces en las que él había sido la causa. Se apoyó en su costado, acomodándose en la cama para poder verla mejor. Su mano se dirigió cautelosamente hasta la sabana, deslizándola fácilmente hacia los pies de la cama. Ahora podía ver y alcanzar todo lo que deseara.

La misma mano que caprichosamente corrió la sábana, se colocó suavemente sobre su níveo abdomen plano, sintiendo sus músculos internos contraerse. Aquello provocó una contracción en cierta zona sur de su propio cuerpo. Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes que contrastaban abruptamente con el resto de él. No podía que creer que ella estuviera reaccionando así mientras dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Aquel conocimiento le hizo sentir poderoso... y excitado.

Lenta y cuidadosamente su mano dejó a su mano viajar en forma de una suave caricia hasta la parte inferior de los senos. Su propio aliento quedó en su garganta al igual que el de ella. Su enorme cuerpo reaccionando a cada pequeño movimiento o sonido de aquellos tiernos labios. Continuó su camino hasta que bajo su mano sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Sus oídos percibieron el cambio en su respiración, ahora más rápida. Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas se comparó con el gemido que se oyó cuando él se agachó y tocó con su lengua su pezón, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y apretándolo sutilmente.

Mientras su boca se deleitaba con sus pequeños pechos, su mano izquierda viajaba hacia el sur, deslizando uno de sus dedos por sus muslos, hacia las rodillas, para finalmente poder separar un poco sus largas y delgadas piernas. Con cuidado, pues no quería despertarla.

Podía sentir como su propia sangre se acumulaba en el ala sur de su cuerpo, traicionándolo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar reírse cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza; con cuidado, tomó la pequeña mano derecha que reposaba a un lado del menudo cuerpo de la castaña y la colocó sobre el bulto ya notorio bajo sus boxers. La sensación que sentía al tocarla, mirarla y sentirla, mientras ella dormía completamente ajena, era casi insoportable. Él tenía claro que no duraría mucho. Entonces, sintió como su delgada mano se cerraba al rededor de su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza. Levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que un gemido salió sin permiso por su garganta y se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate entreabiertos, una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Vio hipnotizado como su lengua se asomaba y humedecía sus labios, haciéndolos ver más gruesos y vivos, mientras sentía como su mano comenzaba a moverse a lo largo de su hombría.

Jacob se despertó gimiendo, su remera pegada a su pecho sudoroso, su cabello contra su frente y sus boxers vergonzosamente pegajosos. Lanzando las sábanas lejos de él, se contempló a sí mismo y gruñó, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y rostro.

Una vez completamente despierto, resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Aquella chica ahora presente incluso en sus sueños, recordándole que pese a verse mayor, sólo tiene 17 años. Se puso de pie, tembloroso, y se quitó los boxers.

_Otra vez._

* * *

_Waaaaah... no me maten. Tomenselo con humor, vale? Yo estoy contenta, es corto (si, lo se), pero me encantó. No soy Team Jacob, mucho menos Team Edward, pero me gusta jugar con ellos ( jajaja si e entiende a qué me refieroo :] ). Een fin, dentro de poco entro a clases de nuevo ¬¬ así que no sé si podré seguir subiendo capitulos. Sin embargo, pueden seguir ofreciéndome parejas._

_Hasta ahora tengo pendiente un:_ Jacob/Bella/Paul, Esme/Jasper/Edward/Emmett _-todos me pidieron algo con Esme, así que mejor simplificarlo xddd-_, Emmett/Rosalie & Edward/Alice.

_Veré qué hago para solucionar todo eso. Aúnque tengo el Em/Ro en mi cabeza jajaja tiene su deje de humor, igual que este (aunque este es como un humor cruel xdd). Espero no tardar mucho en pasarlo demi cabeza al PC._

_xoxo, TS._


	6. Emmett & Rosalie

**_Viñeta dedicada a todos, porque en realidad ¿quién no adora a estos dos? Jaja._**

**_Alguien ha visto el poster de Eclipse?! O sea, Dios mío de mí :O Es demasiado aburrido. Que onda? Yo esperaba algo más... MÁS. ¬¬ Para el poster de Amanecer exijo MINIMO un koala. _**

**Dato freak:_ Cada vez que lean polla, es probablemente porque quise decir porra. Por favor, perdonenme a mí y a mi mente. En el fondo somos re buenitas :]_**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** El Regalo.

_"Todos somos iguales ante la ley, pero no ante los encargados de aplicarla."- Stanislaw J. Lec._

Dejó escapar un bufido de sus fríos labios cuando terminó la clase de trigonometría. _Dios_, si había alguna forma de hacer dormir a un vampiro, él estaba seguro de que aquella sería una clase con el profesor Greene.

Avanzó por los pasillos, buscando a una tan conocida rubia con la mirada. Había pedido ir al baño a mitad de la clase y no había regresado. Suspiró, deteniéndose frente a su locker, despreocupado; sabía perfectamente que ella estaba bien, ella era Rose, no Bella. Una sonrisa se coló por su rostro al recordar lo ocurrido hace dos años, cuando estaban tras James. Bella si que tiene mala suerte.

Ladeó la cabeza al encontrar un pequeño paquete brillante dentro del casillero, entre sus cuadernos y libros – todos llenos de garabatos y dibujos.

Tomó la cajita y la sacudió, intentando adivinar a qué objeto podría pertenecerle el golpeteo que se escuchaba dentro al moverlo. Intentó buscar alguna tarjeta, pero no encontró nada. Interesante. Su mente viajó por la imagen de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. Descartó a Carlisle, a Jasper y a Edward inmediatamente; ellos sólo le daban algo en su cumpleaños. No era que se quejara. Pensó en Esme, siempre tan cariñosa y detallista. No, ella se lo hubiera entregado personalmente, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Alice? Ella hubiera dejado una tarjeta con su nombre escrito en rosa… y tal vez incluso habría dejado el precio para hacerle saber _cuanto_ lo quería. Pensó un momento en Bella, pero aquel pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó a su mente. Sonrío. Era de Rose.

Tomó la caja con ambas manos e hizo tiras el envoltorio, ansioso por saber qué encontraría en la caja. Tal vez no era de Rose, tal ves era del novio de la chica a la que le había sonreído hace un par de días (la pobre casi se muere de lo rápido que se le puso el pulso). En tal caso, sería ántrax o algo así. Sonrió aún más al plantearse aquello.

Dejó el papel plateado a un lado y abrió la caja de color marrón con facilidad. Metió la mano y tocó algo frío y duro. Inconcientemente mordió su labio inferior. Si, definitivamente era de ella.

Lo sacó y observó por un momento, pensativo, jugando con los anillos metálicos en su mano. Metió su mano en la chaqueta, agarró su móvil y marcó su número.

"¿Te has estado por tanto mal?" preguntó cuando escuchó que contestaban.

"¿Disculpa?" La rubia dejó a un lado el libro y se acomodó en el césped, sintiendo el viento húmedo jugar con su cabello.

"No puedes negar los rumores" le dijo con voz sombría, una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

"¿Qué rumores?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

"Sobre Mulán y tú en el laboratorio de química."

"¿¡Hay rumores sobre mí y Angela!?" Emmett sonrió al oírla aterrada.

Rosalie sonrió al otro lado de la línea. Él miró las esposas colgando de uno de sus dedos. "Ni siquiera son rosadas, mi pequeña masoquista."

Ella no pudo evitar encerrar su labio inferior entre sus dientes. "¿Qué te hace psnaer que son para mí?" El simple hecho de decirlo la excitaba.

"Así que… ¿sádica, eh?"

"Yo no… oh, cállate!" Odiaba esa rapidez con la que él arruinaba todo.

Emmett cerró su locker luego de dejar las esposas en su mochila y volver a colgársela en el hombro. Comenzó a caminar.

"¿Con cuantos policías tuviste que acostarte para lograr poner tus manso sobre estas?"

"Cientos" contestó sarcásticamente.

"Entonces asumo que sabes como manejarte frente a una porra" comentó sonriendo más aún, pensando específicamente en _su_ porra, que estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia mientras hablaban, y él fantaseaba sobre las cosas que podría hacer con su nuevo juguete.

"Sé cómo partir una por la mitad." Le oyó decir amenazadoramente.

"¿Si? No lo dudo." Río. "Nos vemos en mi auto en cinco."

"Ni lo sueñes." Protestó.

"¿Diez?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Emmett." Le advirtió.

"Diez serán". Cortó y volvió a deslizar el móvil en su bolsillo.

Diez minutos más tarde, se asomó al aparcamiento. Nadie. Al baño de mujeres; vacío. Gruño y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, en donde ella también _debería_ haber estado.

"Hey! Psss…" llamó 'disimuladamente' la atención de Jasper, sentado al otro lado de la sala. Le hizo gestos _'Y Rose?'_. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a hacer gestos también _'Se fue'. _Emmett gruñó, '_Dónde?'._ Una maléfica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, _'A casa'. _

"Ejem… ¿Señor Hale, señor Cullen?" oyó decir al profesor frente a la pizarra. Emmett sonrió y levantó su mano, pidiéndo la palabra.

"¿Podría ir al baño?"

* * *

Se colocó y abotonó cada pequeño botón plateado con cuidado. Si ella simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo, iba a matarla. El agudo dolor en su entrepierna necesitaba atención, y a él sólo podía ocurrírsele una cosa que le daría toda la necesaria.

Rosalie oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Sonrió, fingiendo leer el libro que estaba abierto sobre su regazo.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que habían intentado algo como aquello.

Inhaló, dejando la revista a un lado, antes de mirar hacia la puerta. Él estaba mirándola, prácticamente _penetrándola_ con aquellos ojos negros. Se veía bastante apuesto en ese traje azul, las esposas colgando de su cinturón junto a la porra (N/a: el palo ese que llevan los policías a todos lados xdd). Ella realmente no había esperado que él se vistiera tan adecuadamente para su pequeño juego. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Hola, oficial" se levantó y caminó hasta él, la necesidad de arrancar el uniforme de su cuerpo volviéndola loca.

"¿Es ésta su casa?" preguntó caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente, en posición defensiva, con la porra en frente, listo para cualquier ataque que ella pudiera ejercer contra él.

"Por supuesto que lo es, ¿por qué, oficial?¿Es importante?" Ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, por lo que ella alzo la mano y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la punta de la porra.

Emmett la alejó inmediatamente. "Si, por supuesto que es importante" Se acercó un poco más, agarrando con su enorme mano su delgada muñeca, jalándola hacia delante. "Me han reportado de que esta casa es en realidad un burdel."

Rosalie intentó no reírse. "¿Un burdel?" _Muy creativo_. "¿Está aquí para investigar, oficial?"

"Exactamente" Él podía ver a través de ella, bueno, más bien de su ropa. Había visto lo que se escondía bajo esa escotada blusa y esa falda suficientes veces como para imaginar su cuerpo perfectamente en su cabeza.

"¿Y cómo planea hacer eso?" Ella estaba provocándolo, irguiéndo su cabeza de forma arrogante y ladeando su cadera hacia un lado.

"¡Contra la pared!" Él la empujó con más fuerza de la que ambos esperaban, empinándola contra la pared. El _crack_ que surgió de la muralla no inmutó a ninguno de los dos.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo" ronrroneó, amando cada minuto de ello.

"Sepáralas" ordenó, colocando la porra entre sus piernas, separándolas. La rubia jadeó cuando la sintió deslizarse hacia arriba entre sus muslos.

Emmett se detuvo cuando sus piernas estuvieron separadas lo suficiente y enfundó su porra. Había llegado el momento de la inspección. _Ja. Ja. Ja!_

"¡No puede hacer esto!" protestó ella.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es" la cortó, con un gruñido.

Movió sus manos lentamente, deslizándolas por sus desnudos brazos hasta llegar s sus mangas. Pasó sus manos por la parte delantera de sus finos hombros, suavemente por sobre la tela. Se apretó más contra ella, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, descuidados en su prisa por desvestirla.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" se retorció, sin querer realmente quitárselo de encima, pero haciendo el intento de fingirlo.

"Inicio la búsqueda de armas" No detuvo sus movimientos. Desabotonó el último y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por su ahora desnudo abdomen.

"No estoy ocultando armas."

"Me temo que no puedo arriesgarme" Se alejó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder pasar la blusa por sus brazos, hasta el suelo. Su manó alcanzó el broche del sujetador. "Voy a tener que quitar esto" le informó.

"¿Disculpa?" Rosalie volvió a intentar alejarlo de ella, pero no lo consiguió.

"Este sujetador está más acolchado que los que usualmente usas. Tendré que inspeccionarlo de cerca."

"¿Cómo puede saber cuán acolchado mi sujetador está normalmente?" demandó, aunque él ya estaba deshaciéndose del sujetador.

"Es mi trabajo saber esas cosas" Deslizó su mano sobre uno de los pechos el minuto en que el sujetador se resbaló por sus brazos.

Rosalie tomó la prenda negra en su mano. "Creí que quería inspeccionar mi sujetador por alguna bomba ocultas"

"Creo que estos son mucho más sospechosos." Emmett les dio a ambos pechos un apretón. Ella jadeó.

"Mis pechos no son sospechosos". Puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello estaba tardando demasiado.

"No hay forma de que sean reales" Presionó sus manos en contra de ellos, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían bajo su toque.

"Con cuidado, no querrás denotar la bomba" sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas por las sensaciones que las grandes y ásperas manos le producían.

Emmett dejó de apretarlas. No porque creyera que sus pechos iban a explotar en sus manos, sino que porque ahora iba a enfocarse en sus pezones. Además, nunca fue bueno con las multitareas.

La escuchó gemir cuando atrapó un pezón entre sus dedos.

"¿Qué crees que tengo oculto ahí?" preguntó, casi temerosa de lo que podría responder.

"Emm… ¿agujas?" él lanzó lo primero que cruzó su mente.

"No soy un robot, Emmett."

"¡Sería genial que lo fueras!" sonrió, saliéndose momentáneamente de su rol. Aunque tan rápido como llegó, tan rápido como se fue. Levantó un ceja y la miró seriamente. "Y es Oficial Cullen para ti, delincuente."

Ella no puedo evitar reír ante aquello. Él gruñó, y la giró, sus pechos ahora aplastados contra la fría pared.

"Silencio" dijo, dándole una nalgada. "Ahora, quítate la falda, o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo" La amenazó, aunque ambos se morían porque él lo hiciese.

"Llamaré a tu superior. Esto es brutalidad policial." Declaró, intentando no dejarle notar lo excitada que estaba, mientras sentía sus dedos bajando el cierre de la falda.

"Mi supervisor me envió aquí." Bajó la falda por sus piernas y tuvo que controlarse para no gemir con lo que encontró bajo ella. Quien fuese el que inventó la tanga, debía ser coronado.

Rosalie sintió hormigas (si, hormigas. No mariposas.) en su estómago cuando él deslizó suavemente sus menos por la cara interna de sus muslos, separando sus piernas otra vez. "Ahora, si te comportas, te dejaré volver a los pecaminosos labores que probablemente estabas haciendo antes de mi llegada."

"¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Simplemente esperaba a que mi novio llegara a casa."

"¿Qué clase de idiota sería tu novio?" murmuró, pero ella le escuchó. Sus dedos apenas tocando la parte posterior de sus muslos.

"Uno muy idiota." Sonrió. "Y será mejor que no este usted aquí para cuando el llegue, o hará que se arrepiente de haber llamado a la puerta." Ella comenzaba a ponerse algo impaciente, pero a Emmett le entretenía tenerla así, frustrada y ansiosa.

"Oh, de veras?" Él no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Obviamente, si algún extraño entra a su casa y comienza a manosear a Rose, él le rompería _literalmente_ el cuello, pero como el extraño en este caso era él mismo, estaba seguro de que lo aprobaría. De hecho, acercaría una silla y se sentaría a mirar.

Emmett dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por todo el largo de sus piernas. Rosalie apoyó la frente en la pared frente a ella, evitando gemir, ciñéndose al juego. Cuando él llegó a sus tobillos, sus ojos estaban sobre su trasero. Una sonrisa se coló por sus facciones y se inclinó para besar uno de los cachetes. Sintió a la rubia exaltarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, intentando darse vuelta. Emmett lo impidió.

"Marcando mi territorio" dijo, antes de darle un mordisco. Rosalie tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Él sonrió y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por sus muslos, mientras sus manos comenzaban su recorrido hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a su destino, sus dedos de deslizaron bajo la tela de su tanga. La sintió tensarse cuando sus dedos tocaron, muy sutilmente, su sexo.

Se levantó y dejó que parte de su peso la mantuviera contra la pared cuando se inclinó hacia ella. "Bueno, al parecer estás limpia." Susurró en su oído.

"Te lo dije" susurró, preguntándose qué haría ahora.

"Pero considero tu comportamiento bastante sospechoso." Emmett se movió rápido, cerrando sus manos al rededor de sus muñecas antes de que ella entendiera que ocurría. "Me temo que tendré que llevarte al pueblo."

"¿Al Pueblo?" Bejó al vista y se observó. Por muy perfecta que su apariencia fuera, no le parecía correcto pasearse sólo en tanga por Forks,

Rogó porque aquel sólo hubiese sido un eufemismo.

"Pero considero tu comportamiento bastante sospechoso." Emmett se movió rápido, cerrando sus manos al rededor de sus muñecas antes de que ella entendiera que ocurría. "Me temo que tendré que llevarte al pueblo."

"¿Al Pueblo?" Bejó al vista y se observó. Por muy perfecta que su apariencia fuera, no le parecía correcto pasearse sólo en tanga por Forks,

Rogó porque aquel sólo hubiese sido un eufemismo.

"Ya me oíste." Emmett colocó las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas firmemente; casi como si él hubiese hecho esa clase de cosas antes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" protestó ella, su voz sonando un octavo más aguda, mientras intentaba zafarse.

Él la ignoró y ajustó más las esposas.

"¡Quiero a mi abogado!" Aquello fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Siempre lo oía en televisión, así que simplemente lo dijo.

"No creo que aquello sea posible, debido a tu posición." Sonrió y le dio pequeño codazo, guiñándole el ojo. Rosalie rodó los ojos. Si aquel había sido un chiste en doble sentido, no quería entenderlo.

"No me ha dicho mis derechos." Protestó cuando el la condujo del corredor al dormitorio.

"Tienes derecho a permanecer desnuda. Lo que sea que te pongas, será quitado de inmediato. Tienes derecho a darme una mamada. Y si no lo haces, _yo_ tengo derecho a nalguearte hasta que lo hagas. Comprendido?"

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Bien." Sonrió, mostrando sus relucientes dientes. "No es divertido si lo haces fácil."

"Bien." Repitió, irguiéndose y desafiándolo con la mirada. Él levantó una ceja y la empujó a la cama. "¡Ay!" se quejó ante el impacto, para hacer mero acto, ya que realmente no lo sintió.

"No intentes nada." Amenazó mientras dejaba que las llaves de las esposas se deslizaran por sus enormes dedos. "Mi arma está cargada y no dudo al disparar."

"Estoy segura de que así es, oficial." Oh, y por dios que lo estaba. El hombre definitivamente sabía como manejar su arma.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella y la desesposó, para luego tomar ambas muñecas con una mano y levantarlas por sobre su cabeza. Ató las esposas al poste de la cama, y luego colocó sus finas muñecas en los orificios correspondientes. Movió un segundo sus níveos brazos para ver si sería muy fácil que ella se soltase (como si no fuese capaz de romperlas si lo quisiera). "Bien. Ahora la interrogación." Su sonrisa cubrió toda la parte inferior de su rostro. Rodeó la cama.

"No te diré nada." Le informó desafiante, sólo deseando arrojársele encima de una buena vez.

"Sé como conseguir lo que quiero." Emmett se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo tendiendo todo el control. Normalmente era una constante batalla por quién mandaba – no era que se quejara, aquello le resultaba muy divertido.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo mordaz, intentando mover sus muñecas para soltarse, sin lograrlo.

"¿Dónde estuviste la noche del diez de este mes?" Le daba igual la fecha, al igual que la respuesta. Aquello era parte del juego. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama, penetrando cada porción de piel del cuerpo frente a él con la mirada. Rosalie casi se corre bajo la intensidad de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Estuve aquí con mi novio." Ella no estaba segura qué podía hacer él con aquella información, que probablemente era cierta.

"¿Con tu novio?" ÉL no le creía. "¿Segura?"

Un jadeo salió de sus carnosos labios. Podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Intentó zafarse de las esposas, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

"¿Acaso tiene a alguien que corrobore tu historia?" Se agachó hacía la cama, sus manos ahora a cada lado de sus piernas. Ella sintió al colchón reaccionar bajo su peso.

"A él." Replicó, como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Bueno, hablé con tu novio, y dijo que estabas mintiendo." Sus ojos se habían vuelta ya completamente negros. Probablemente al igual que los de ella. "¿Sabes lo que le haces a los mentirosos?"

No podía esperar a descubrirlo. Intentó quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Crees que es gracioso?"

"No, oficial." Movió su cabeza en énfasis. "Sólo estoy nerviosa."

"Deberías." Se enderezó nuevamente y comenzó a quitar el cinturón del pantalón. "A menos que estés dispuesta a contarme la verdad, tienes más de una razón para estar nerviosa." Deslizó el cinturón por la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos de abrieron como platos. "Pero… le estoy diciendo la verdad, oficial." Miró hacia el costado para que él no pudiera ver la ansiosa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro de porcelana.

El azotó con su cinturón el plumón, justo el punto entre sus piernas, levemente separadas. La rubia pudo sentir la pequeña ráfaga que se estrelló contra su piel. Escuchó el sonido del cinturón contra el colchón, y se sintió algo de decepción al darse cuenta que no había hecho contacto con su piel.

Él estaba desabotonándose la camisa. El cinturón a su lado, por si acaso.

Rosalie lo observó cuidadosamente, disfrutando la lenta exposición de su musculoso pecho. Pensó en levantarse y tocarlo, pero sabía que no podría. Él le sonrió, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás lista para hablar?" preguntó.

"Nunca." Ella tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué haría él ahora.

La miró, complacido, antes de bajarse los pantalones. "Bien."

Sintió sus ásperos dedos deslizarse por la cara interna de sus piernas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, obligándola a arquearse. Dolorosamente lento sus yemas se acercaban a donde ella quería, matándola de ansiedad. Gimió cuando alcanzó su muslo.

"Me dirás lo que quiero saber." Soltó con seguridad, rozando su sexo por sobre la tela.

"Ni hablar." Lo retó. Emmett simplemente sonrió.

"¿Dónde está ese noviecillo tuyo, eh? El que crees que vendrá a rescatarte…" le preguntó, aumentando un poco la presión de sus dedos contra sus bragas.

Rosalie jadeó. "No es asunto tuyo."

"Creo que ahora si lo es." La molestó un poco, moviendo sus dedos lo suficiente para dejarla queriendo más. Observó con satisfacción como su cuerpo respondió, arqueándose y retorciéndose bajo su toque. "Tengo entendido que es deportista."

"Si." Exhaló ella impotente.

"¿Y es bueno?" la fastidió, con sus palabras y sus dedos.

"Eso cree él." Dijo en venganza, aunque estaba en desventaja.

"¿De veras?" preguntó Emmett inclinándose, sus labios rozando su muslo.

La rubia asintió y mordió su labio inferior.

"Aunque aquello no significa que él tenga razón." Incluso atada ella sabía que tenía algo de control. No era mucho, pero bastaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Él la miró pensativo. Quería que se rindiera, pero, al igual que él, la perfección rubia frente a él era testaruda y orgullosa. "¿Por qué estás con él?" Su índice de deslizó por su torso, lentamente pasando por sus pechos, deteniéndose brevemente en cada pezón. Sintió a cada uno endurecerse bajo sus yemas. Sonrió. Su glorioso cuerpo ya comenzaba a rendirse ante él. No faltaba mucho para que la mente le siguiera.

* * *

**_Pues ahí les dejo la primera parte. Jejeje... no es exactamente lemmon, es como toda la previa :B En fin, espero no tardar mucho en terminar la segunda mitad._**

**_Para los que leen 10 formas de molestar a , pues lo he borrado. Ver información en mi profile._**

**_xoxo, TS.  
_**


	7. Edward & James

**Hola, si, lo sé, esto es como 2 años después, y no prometo que vuelva completamente ni nada así. La universidad no deja mucho tiempo para escribir, espero entiendan eso. Bueno, espero que lean esto y dejen comentarios, porque luego de taanto tiempo sin práctica, hasta yo tuve que leerme mis fics para saber qué estaba escribiendo. Me sorprendió incluso haber recordado la contraseña de mi cuenta jajaja**

**La verdad todavía no puedo creer que pese a todo este tiempo, me siguen llegando reviews, mail de gente que me añade como favorita y que sigue mis fics, aunque en un principio haya planeado no seguir por falta de tiempo. La verdad es que no puedo dejar esto tirado, porque sería como defraudarlos y darles la espalda, y la verdad no quiero hacer eso. Son esos mails los menos caca que encuentro en mi bandeja de entrada.. me sacan una sonrisa siempre. Prometo intentar seguir, lento, pero seguro.**

**Bueno,les advierto que esto es CERO como los otros capítulos, no se si es la edad que ya me tiene con corazón de abuelita, pero quería volver y esto se me vino a la mente, así que no dudé en subirlo, porque tengo la sensación de que aunque es distinto, igual les gustará.**

**Espero les guste!**

**TS**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Dolor

"_Volver la vista atrás es una cosa y marchar atrás, otra_." - Charles Caleb Colton.

Camina lentamente por las calles poco transitadas, pensando en lo patético que ha resultado salir todo. El vergonzoso echo de perder a sus compañeros, por culpa de una simple mortal. Por un goce de minutos.

Simplemente por instinto.

Su abrigo absorbe las insistentes gotas de lluvia que cae de la negrura de una noche sin estrellas.

¿Cuenta como legítimo para un vampiro, intentar realizar las cosas elementales de la vida, aun cuando éstas no puedan ser cumplidas?

_Nace, crece, se reproduce y muere. Nace, crece, se reproduce y muere._ El ciclo de la vida es alto que en teoría suele ser bastante simple. En efecto, a su opinión deja mucho que desear, pero si uno lo piensa, toda nuestra existencia gira en torno a esas simples cuatro palabras. ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando ya no puedes continuar el ciclo?

_Nace, crece._ Y fin. Ahí queda. No te reproduces, no mueres. Ni siquiera se podría decir que vives, porque eso implicaría el correcto funcionamiento de tus órganos fundamentales. Y ese vacío en el pecho es tu constante recordatorio de que vivo no es una de tus características.

Su cuerpo y mente de desdoblan por aquel dulzón sabor a sangre. El simple hecho de tenerla cerca y olerlo, lo convierte en algo bastante cercano a un perro San Bernando frente a un trozo de tocino.

Y no puede contenerse más, no _quiere_ hacerlo.

"Ey, mira por donde caminas!" gritó una chica, justo bajo su oído, segundos luego de chocar contra su costado derecho.

Si esto hubiese ocurrido dos años atrás… oh, como hubiese disfrutado su grito desaforado, al sentir como sus colmillos se hunden en la piel de su cuello.

Pero él ya no era así, no desde que él casi lo mata y se quedó solo.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con una calle comercial, amplia e iluminada. El impacto de aromas lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y fruncir la nariz,disgustado. Basura, humedad, perfumes florales, y tantos aromas de mujeres distintos, que ni siquiera él podía separarlos.

Extraño es notar la enorme cantidad de olores que emana el mundo sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

Más extraño aún es saber que él no reconoce ni la mitad de ellos.

Como cazador, uno no tiene necesidad de relacionarse con nadie, en comparación a la necesidad que se tiene por la sangre.

La sangre, el olor, que de cada hombre proviene y se las ingenia maliciosamente para llegar danzando con la brisa hasta mi nariz.

Pero no se altera en absoluto… y se asquea de sí mismo, porque sabe que debería querer matarlos a todos.

El tiempo pasa volando, y él aún no alcanza su destino. Curioso, él no es alguien que desperdicie su tiempo entre humanos. Y no es porque tenga poco tiempo... tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, y su rostro resguardado tras una gruesa bufanda, camina sin llamar la atención hasta que ve el letrero de luces rojo neón perteneciente a su destino.

Un pub destartalado al final de la calle, junto al barrio rojo, se había instalado junto a su local de comida rápida favorito y desde entonces llamaba su atención como si fuera la primera vez.

No era nada especial; sucio, apestoso, y justo para gente como él.

Un borracho escupió junto a la entrada del local, y dos prostitutas aparentemente resistentes al frío se le ofrecieron descaradamente.

Las ignoró y entró al local, corriendo la gruesa cortina roja que figuraba como puerta, perdiéndose en el humo.

"¿Lo de siempre?" preguntó el dueño del bar, levantando una ceja. El sujeto era lo más cercano que podía tener a un amigo… y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y esperó hasta tener su clásico vaso de vino tinto frente a él. Bebió un sorbo mientras observaba al dueño del local limpiar los vasos que probablemente ni siquiera hubiesen sido usados. El local no tenía muchos clientes, como de costumbre.

Estaba sentado al final de la barra, en lo que había llegado a prácticamente marcar como su asiento, mientras disfrutaba de la atmosfera depresiva, impuesta por un sujeto tocando guitarra que probablemente era desconocido hasta en su casa.

De pronto, un agudo dolor en un lugar determinado, que ya tenía más que memorizado. Dejó su vaso en la barra y tranquilamente llevó su otra mano a su pecho. Maldición, aquí no! se dijo.

Su herida dolía y sangraba, cuando cierto vampiro se acercaba a él.

Pero aquello no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. ¿Qué haría él aquí, en una zona como esta, en Londres?

Se encogió ligeramente sobre si, contrayendo cada músculo, mientras sentía el líquido caliente escurrir hasta su ombligo.

"Ey, ¿está todo bien?" le oyó preguntar al dueño, mientras esperaba que le dijera que estaba todo bien.

Aunque ese no era el caso, él decidió ignorar la pregunta, porque, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, el hombre probablemente llamaría de todas formas a una ambulancia.

Atención era lo último que él necesitaba.

¡Maldición, sal de aquí! Me grité y sentí una bofetada mental enviada directamente desde mi cerebro.

Él podía leer pensamientos, él podía oírle, ¡mierda!

El dolor era ya insoportable, reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero acabó cediendo, desmayándose y cayendo bruscamente del taburete.

En la desesperada búsqueda por una vía de escape, abrazó lo más que pudo a la oscuridad que le rodeó. Iluso.

No supo qué ni cuánto pasó, pero lo primero que sintió, era que el dolor había cesado. Suspiró con alivio.

¿Podría ser, que Dios se hubiese apiadado de él?

"Estás maldito, lo sabes ¿verdad?" se arrastró su voz hasta sus oídos.

¿Estaba soñando? Inseguro, abrió los ojos y vio sólo los vagos contornos de la tenue luz sobre él.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó, intentando incorporarse y fallando miserablemente.

Patético.

"Estás en una habitación de hotel al lado este de Londres" le aclaró la voz.

Era casi un mal chiste oírle hablar, su salvador no podía sonar menos como él, y aquello dolía más que su cicatriz rota.

Naturalmente, él deseaba que su salvador tuviese solo la misma voz que él, pero que no fuese realmente él, porque eso le haría volver a desmayarse.

No de sorpresa, claramente, sino porque más bien él casi lo mata una vez.

Él tenía razón, estaba maldito, alejado de sus compañeros, y por sobre todo de su familia.

La cercanía lo mató y sin embargo aquí estaba. Ninguno de ellos podría estar ahí, ¿verdad?

Agotado, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y miró al techo. Temía mirarlo, mirarlo y no ver a un desconocido.

Sus sentidos estaban altamente debilitados, así que el olfato no le ayudaba.

Pero… si era quien él temía que fuera, debería estar ya sin vida y desangrado.

Y se lo merecía.

"Has cambiado, James" le oyó decir y guió sus ojos hasta él, sólo para quedar sin aliento al darse cuenta de los ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente, y de la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Es él! Gritó para sí, incapaz de abrir la boca para hablar.

Instintivamente, intentó deslizarse y salir de su alcance, mientras continuaba mirándolo incrédulo.

En ese instante se dio cuenta del vendaje que rodeaba su pecho, sobre la cicatriz que palpitaba ligeramente ante el efecto de algún menjunje para cicatrizar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Escuché tus pensamientos antes de desmayarte, y fui a recogerte" dijo lentamente, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, sin desviar su mirada de la suya.

"¿Por qué?" quería saber, después de todo, ellos lo odiaban.

Su calma parecía contagiosa, así que se relajó un poco, sin embargo, seguía sin confiar.

Había muchas formas de ponerle fin a su vida, pero darle aquel placer a él, no era una de ellas.

"Casualmente resulté estar cerca" explicó, aunque ambos sabían que no era del todo cierto.

"¿Esto es en serio! ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Tú me odias tanto como yo a ti y te aseguro que yo no hubiera pensado dos veces en acabar contigo si estuvieses en mi lugar, Edward" gritó enfadado, lo que ocasionó un tirón en su cicatriz que no le gustó nada.

Lo único que quería era darle un puñetazo en su oh-tan perfecta cara y tenerlo en el suelo rogando por clemencia.

Pero él le sonreía con esa puta sonrisa encantadora con la que había conquistado a la humanita esa y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía divertido.

Soltó un gruñido de ira reprimida, cuando recordó algo.

La humana… entonces ¿qué le traía a una zona tan alejada de su pueblucho? Se suponía que debía estar con sus seres queridos.

"Ella murió" susurró, sus palabras cargadas de tristeza, dejando un silencio entre ellos.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó, sin saber por qué. En realidad no le interesaba.

¿Acaso no era justo que ahora compartieran aquel sentimiento de pérdida? Fue él quien se llevó a sus compañeros más cercanos.

Sus ojos se fijaron a los de él con tal fuerza, completamente inundados por la tristeza. El brillo de sus ojos completamente desvanecido.

Cuando sufrió, sufrió igual que él.

Se sorprendió al verlo así, tan vulnerable. Aquel no era el Edward que James conocía, no era el enemigo al cual buscaba enfrentarse, no era el vampiro sediento de venganza.

"Ella tuvo un accidente, un accidente de avión" dijo en voz plana.

No esperaba que aquel amor tan infinitamente publicado terminara así de golpe.

Todo el esfuerzo y lucha contra cualquier peligro con tal de mantenerla viva, y ella muere por algo... normal.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

Quedó perplejo ante su propia reacción.

Pero ahí fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron, silenciosos y brillantes, y decidieron dejar los conflictos a un lado y compartir su dolor de una manera tan natural que James olvidó todo lo que los rodeaba y sólo quería abrazarle.

Lloraron lágrimas invisibles, mientras la presencia del otro les pareció extrañamente tranquilizadora.

Sintió su mano apoyada en su espalda, moviéndose de arriba abajo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Accidentalmente inhaló el olor de su cabello y notó como la delgada línea de su armisticio se superaba más de lo inicialmente previsto.

Aumentó la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, y sintió como él acomodaba su cabeza contra su hombro. "Lo siento" le oyó decir junto a su oído.

Lo cogió de los hombros y lo separo ligeramente, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Demostrarle que hablaba en serio. Con una sonrisa triste contestó suavemente "Yo también".

Lentamente, Edward se acercó y apoyó su frente contra la de él, provocando un agradable cosquilleo entre ambos.

Por un breve instante comprendió que fue lo que cautivó a Bella y lo atrapó de inmediato. Miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, teniendo claro que él había oído.

Ridículo.

Pero al parecer, él no pensaba lo mismo, ya que su mano terminó afirmando suavemente su mentón y giró su cabeza, esta vez ambos peligrosamente cerca.

Sus suaves labios se encontraros con los de él y como una ducha de agua fría James quedó congelado al principio.

"¿Qu-qué?" tartamudeó, imaginando el enorme signo de interrogación que debía estar reflejado en su cara.

Eso era claramente demasiado para sus nervios, mortales y sedientos de sangre.

Agarró su cara, y la acercó más fuerte de lo previsto hacia él.

Esto está mal, mal, mal, mal! Se repetía todo el tiempo, como un mantra, mientras sentía como él movía sus manos hasta posicionarlas sobre las suyas, que firmemente sostenían su cabeza.

Sin previo aviso, arrancó agresivamente las manos de James de su cabeza, y lo arrojó contra la cama, manteniéndolo firme gracias a que ambos brazos habían llegado a parar en sus hombros.

"¡Edward!" soltó, su voz desconocida, una octava más alta, confundido al no saber qué se le venía.

Rápidamente, James se libró del agarre y tomó a Edward de la cintura, volteándolo hasta que éste quedara recostado de espalda en la cama y

James parcialmente sobre él. S cicatriz dio otro tirón y cerró los ojos, gruñendo.

Al abrirlos vio que el rostro de Edward sostenía una sonrisita, contento con la nueva posición que habían tomado.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" aclaró el rubio, y a cambio recibió una mirada seductora, que lo golpeó como un relámpago.

"¿Y qué si lo hago?" contestó descaradamente, confundiéndolo aún más.

"Entonces…" James ya ni siquiera sabía que era más embarazoso. La situación en sí o el hecho de que la sonrisa del castaño lo sacara completamente de lugar. Enojado, le arrancó la camisa negra al adolecente, dejando su pecho pálido y perfecto al descubierto. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" gritó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

La expresión de sorpresa que recibió como respuesta, le hizo sonreír levemente.

El pecho desnudo bajo James y el cabello castaño esparcido sobre la almohada eran realmente una vista provocativa.

"¿Qué harás si te digo que si?" preguntó en lugar de contestarle directamente. Pensó un segundo antes de responder. Él realmente quería que le tocara, que le tocara yo.

¿Qué ha pasado hoy, un día tan irreal y a la vez tan tangible?

Edward frunció el ceño con impaciencia, y comenzó a pasear su dedo índice por sobre su bíceps. Toda la situación era tan tentadora que James realmente no tenía opción.

Se rindió antes su destino.

Su cuerpo estaba flotando a centímetros de la lujuria, y al acortar esa distancia, James sintió como sus sentidos salían disparados al sentir la piel fresca bajo él.

Llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas del castaño y lo mantuvo ahí, firme. Se acercó y rozó sus labios contra los de él, lamiéndolos y pidiendo permiso. Con un suspiro de satisfacción de parte de su acompañante, su invitación fue aceptada y sus lenguas se encontraron ardientemente enfrentadas.

Edward comenzó a moverse impaciente, intentando soltarse del firme agarre del rubio, sin lograr nada. Ansioso, subió sus caderas hasta que ambas hicieron contacto, sin dejar de pensar ningún minuto en la cicatriz del otro.

James gimió con fuerza, deteniendo sus mordiscos en la oreja del castaño.

"Te gusta, eh?" le susurró al oído y sin pensar le contestó gimiendo muy suavemente su nombre.

Descontento con su poco autocontrol, James empezó a trazar besos desde su lóbulo hasta su clavícula, sintiendo la sangre del pecado tibia bajo sus labios.

Edward quedó ahí, disfrutando de buena gana lo que le estaba ocurriendo, intentando regular su respiración, orgulloso de su control.

Cada gemido del adolecente lo atraía más hacia él, James soltó una de sus manos para saludarlo y luego bajar el cierre de su delicado pantalón de niño rico. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como el otro dejaba de respirar de golpe, nervioso.

En un segundo, Edward yacía ahí sólo en su bóxer y su camisa desgarrada. James no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras deslizaba su dedo por la banda de la ropa interior ahora a la vista. Calvin Klein, dios, que ganas de hacerlos pedazos justo en ese momento.

Pese a que Edward tenía sus muñecas libres, las dejó quietas, demostrando su rendición voluntaria hacia lo que fuera que el rubio deseara.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo jodidamente calientes que son realmente estos vampiros de aspecto inocente, pensó James. Comenzó a imaginarse masturbando al chico, deslizando su mano desde la punta hasta la base de forma rítmica. Lo oyó gemir, y sonrió mientras se disponía a hacer lo que había imaginado segundos antes.

Disfrutó cada sonido de éxtasis que salía de los labios de su compañero y se entretenía viendo los músculos de su abdomen contraerse y relajarse. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, presionando contra la almohada, y sus manos estaban hundidas en las sábanas, hasta que se corrió en la mano del rubio.

"James" jadeó buscando aliento, y se apoyó sobre la mano del otro, cuando ésta se alzó para quitarle un mechón de la frente.

Su respiración se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras le miraba.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, el rubio lo calló con un dedo, respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa. Edward levantó lentamente su mano hasta entrar delicadamente en contacto con el vendaje.

Se limpió distraídamente la mano en las sábanas, mientras intentaba descifrar qué haría el castaño.

Suave como algodón, deslizó sus brazos por sus costados y le dio un abrazo. James sólo se dio que había desatado el vendaje cuando sintió una fría brisa en su cicatriz.

"Edward basta" dijo cuando éste deslizó sus yemas suavemente, delineando la fea cicatriz que él mismo había dejado.

"En ese momento yo no tenía idea que te había maldecido" susurró, sin apartar la mirada de su pecho.

James se avergonzaba cuando otros la veían, mucho más si se atrevían a tocarla, después de todo, ella era la marca de su fracaso.

Pero en los ojos del muchacho no veía reflejado ni disgusto ni compasión, si no lo que le molestaba más, fascinación…

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?" preguntó, desviando la atención de Edward de su musculoso pecho. Él asintió. "Lo único que no entiendo es por qué estás cerca y no se agita, como siempre" dijo, mientras el chico volvía a deslizar sus dedos por la cicatriz.

Edward suspiró y trajo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un beso demasiado breve para el placer del rubio.

"Es posible que no sólo la gravedad de una declaración pueda mover montañas, sino también la gravedad de una sensación" susurró contra su oído, mientras jugueteaba con su lóbulo. A James le dio un escalofrío.

Los antiguos enemigos volvieron a intercambiar una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a sumergirse en un baile de lenguas en el que nadie tenía claro quién guiaba.

Jaló de aquel cabello cobre, y su cuello quedó a su merced. Dolorosamente lento, mordisqueó a lo largo de su vena yugular hasta que dejó salir una pequeña gota de sangre, la cual lamió, emitiendo un gemido. La sangre más dulce que jamás había probado.

"James, cógeme" exigió, seriedad chocante reflejada en sus ojos.

Edward levantó su pelvis y la movió firmemente contra la suya. Su respiración se detuvo de golpe y cerró los ojos. Siguiendo su orden.

No pensaban en nada más, no recordaban nada más. En esos momentos sólo eran ellos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de una forma tan íntima que podría llegar a doler.

James lo penentró una y otra vez, estimulado por los gemidos de su compañero, que apretaba sus hombros con sus manos.

Emocionante, desenfrenado, aliviante.

Aumentando el ritmo, mientras el chico sólo podía articular "Más, más, más".

Potente y firme, James entró en sus profundidades, tocó el punto que le hacía ver las estrellas, y poco después llegó una segunda vez en esa noche increíble e inolvidable sin duda.

Una vez que James también se corrió, se quedaron quietos, simplemente escuchando la agitada respiración del otro, hasta que Edward tomó la palabra "Eso estuvo bien" dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus dedos recorrían la cabellera rubia que descansaba contra su pecho.

James tomó su cara en su mano y lo besó, casi tiernamente, mientras su otra mano masajeaba su firme trasero. Lo escuchó gruñir de placer, mientras el olor a deseo sexual y safistacción se mezclaban con las cortinas viejas y muebles polvorientos.  
"¿Tu familia, sabe dónde estás?" se atrevió a preguntar.

La luz del sol saliente comenzaba a colarse por entre las cortinas, pero era nada comparado con los ojos del vampiro frente a él.  
"A veces siento que nunca se fue" dijo, sin responder su pregunta. Suspiró y miró al techo, sus ojos entristecidos.

"Pero es así, y va a parar" intentó reconfortarlo el rubio, colocando su mano en su mejilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sólo lo sé" contestó, y realmente lo creía.


End file.
